Confronting
by Bernarde
Summary: "When he said he could heal Dad, we didn't believe him... thought he was pulling our legs. It's going too far now. We didn't want this." Contains: incest, blood play, non-consensual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Confronting  
**Author:** Bernarde  
**Rating:** It'll end up NC17 in all likelihood. We all know I can't resist sex scenes.  
**Summary:** "When he said he could heal Dad, we didn't believe him... thought he was pulling our legs. It's going too far now. We didn't want this."

**Author's Note: **If you're looking for just the sex (and I know some of you are - I do the same thing), then here are the chapters you want:

Chapter 2  
Chapter 4  
Chapter 7  
Chapter 9  
Chapter 15

**Ω-Ω**

Gangrel's grip on me is harsh, nails digging into my skin. I bare my neck to him and shake my hair back; it'll make this whole process somewhat easier. He leans close and I feel his breath on me. Briefly I see Jeff pulling at his chains across the room and then that image shatters as fangs drive into my neck. It feels like all of the heat is being yanked out of my body though my jugular and I quickly go limp in his grasp.

Then my shirt is being torn off and I'm on my back. Gangrel is playing like he usually does and I can't suppress a cry of pain as he slashes my left side open. He lowers his mouth to the wound and laps at it, then spreads the blood around on my chest.

I cough as a strong hand wraps around my throat and applies enough pressure to make me wheeze. Jeff's screaming now, and I know he's pissed as hell, but all I can really focus on is the pain.

I can breathe again for a minute and then the vampire flips me onto my stomach. Pain blacks out my vision and I try to withdraw mentally. I don't know how long this is going to last, I never do, but it's always best for me to just calm down and accept everything Gangrel does. Even though it hurts like a goddamn whore.

He's having a field day cutting me open and feeding when he suddenly shudders and stops. It's been about fifteen minutes, which is abnormally short, but he's done.

After about two minutes of being still, I feel his hands on my skin and the warmth of him healing me. Then he's gone.

Well... that was quick.

I lay there for a bit. Then, groaning, I roll over and get up. I'm absolutely spattered with blood and my pants are ripped some more and they have new stains. My ruined shirt lays ten feet away. I sigh... you would think I would just stop wearing clothes to this, right?

"Will you fucking unchain me?" Jeff fumes, and then adds an afterthought, "Are you ok?" He hates the chains, and I don't blame him, but if he's not chained up he usually tries to beat 'Grel off and that never ends well.

"Yeah," I answer both questions with one word and slowly get to my bare feet. I take the key from a hook on the wall and release my little brother. He immediately starts fussing over my wounds like a mother hen.

"Jeff, it's not a big deal," I mutter, but it's no use. He's already got a damp cloth and is urging me to lie on the bunk near the south wall. I do so simply because it's easier this way.

"I hate him," Jeff spits, "I hate damn vampires. I hate all this fucking shit."

"But it's keeping Dad alive," I remind him gently. He goes quiet for a second.

We play this same situation out once a week or so, whenever Gangrel decides to tear one of us apart. Usually it's me, but sometimes he picks Jeff if he's in the mood for a fight because Jeff will fight him. I just take it.

I don't mind it too much when Gangrel comes. It's when Adam comes with him, which has been frequent lately, that we're both fucked... in more ways than one.

Apparently, not all vampires feed the same way. You didn't know that, did you? Yeah... neither did we. There's a bunch of different types, but I'm only aware of two.

Gangrel feeds solely off of blood and the energy in it. He particularly enjoys playing, hence the reason why we're usually soaked with it once he's done. But Adam... Adam's some kind of sex demon. He prefers Jeff to me usually... unless he wants much more sordid things.

That story, however, is for another time.

Jeff tosses the bloody rag onto the stairwell and sits down beside me, his hand on my chest, stroking slightly.

"Matt, we've got to get out of this shit," he mumbles. "There's gotta be a way." He's just talking again; he usually does it after Gangrel visits.

"Yeah. I know," is my empty answer.

We've been going through this ritual for almost two years now... ever since Dad was diagnosed with a severe case of lymphoma and given four months, at most, to live. Jeff and I were devastated, and desperate to keep him alive. We had been off the shows for awhile, and most everyone knew that something was up.

Gangrel approached us a month after Dad's prognosis and offered a trade. He claimed that he could have Dad cured if we did a favor for him. There were two conditions: he would cure Dad first, and we wouldn't know the trade until afterwards. Despite our skepticism, we agreed, fairly certain that he was just being an asshole and bullshitting us.

A week later, Dad went in for more tests. The tests came back odd; they said that he was fine, that the muscular atrophy he had been experiencing was gone. The doctors were convinced the tests were bad and had more done. They came back with the same result. Somehow, Dad was cured.

Completely in disbelief, we found Gangrel a few days later. He told us, right then and there, that he was a vampire and that he wanted to feed from us. We didn't know what to think, but we let him do as he wished. It wasn't until he healed us both after the 'feeding' that the truth really began to sink in. Gangrel was a goddamn shit-sucking vampire.

We thought it was over at that point, but of course it wasn't. It couldn't just be a once-and-done deal. Gangrel flipped us over and threatened that if we didn't submit to him once a week, he would let the disease take over and kill our father. He also warned us to never speak of his "condition" to anyone.

With no other choice, we accepted. We searched for others of his kind, we tried everything. It was all useless. Everything we came up with led to dead ends. The bastards either hid well or didn't fucking exist.

I'm brought back to reality when Jeff says my name.

"What?"

"What do you want for dinner?" he asks. I know he's still bitching in his head from the look in his eyes.

"Uh... ham. And green beans." I suggest, sitting up. Jeff nods.

"Grilled cheese it is." Then he's up the stairs and I'm following him doggedly. He snatches up the bloody rag on the way and I glance down at the basement as I flip the light off.

Until next time, I guess.

-_-_-_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_-_-_-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Confronting  
**Author:** Bernarde  
**Rating:** It'll end up NC17 in all likelihood. We all know I can't resist sex scenes.  
**Summary:** "When he said he could heal Dad, we didn't believe him... thought he was pulling our legs. It's going too far now. We didn't want this."

**Ω-Ω**

Jeff has just gone to his room when we both feel it.

"God fucking damn it!" he almost screams. It's been a rough week for both of us and this is probably one of the worst times for _him_ to decide to visit. Things didn't go right during show yesterday and it seems that Jeff's phone has decided to stop working... the phone he just got a week ago, the expensive green one.

"I wonder who the fuckers want this time," he growls and stomps down into the basement. I turn the stove off. I guess I'll eat spaghetti later.

The minute I close the door to the basement, I know he's arrived. The room gets this weird kind of shiver. Not cold necessarily, just odd. Jeff's got his arms crossed over his chest and he's staring defiantly into a corner. I'm rattling down the last bit of stairs and starting to change my pants when I feel a second shiver.

Oh, motherfucking shit. I pull my pants back up.

"Good evening, kiddies." Adam's here.

I feel Jeff's anger practically smash into me and look at the two vampires. Gangrel is seated on the leather couch like he owns it and Adam's just smirking at us with that shit-eating grin on his face.

"How are you doing? It's been awhile..." he says, his voice sliding icily over my skin.

"Fine," I reply tersely. He's right; we haven't seen him for maybe a month now.

"And Jeffrey?"

"Peachy." Adam strides up to my brother and takes his chin in his hand, tilting Jeff's face to look at him. His hand caresses Jeff's cheek and he leans forward as if he's going to kiss him. Jeff tenses minutely, but Adam stops a hair from Jeff's lips.

"Guess what we want this week?" he whispers, "It's your favorite."

Jeff's eyes narrow and so do mine. Actually, I can't even look at Jeff right now. I know what's coming and I really don't fucking like it. We both hate this part.

"You know what we want, boys," Gangrel chimes in.

"Jeff looks like he wants to suck his brother off tonight," Adam murmurs, looking straight into Jeff's eyes the entire time, "Is that right, Jeff?"

"Go fuck yourself," Jeff hisses and Adam shakes his head.

"Now now, you don't want to make us angry. Do you want to make it worse?" he then touches his lips to Jeff's and kisses him harshly, sucking Jeff's lower lip into his mouth and biting it. My brother groans very quietly and stays still, blood trickling from between their mouths.

"Oooh," Adam purrs as he pulls away, "Grel, you must taste him... he's so angry, he tastes like..." he pauses, trying to find the right word as he strokes blue hair away from Jeff's face, "Butterscotch."

"I'll try him later, Adam... I thought you wanted a show?"

"I do. I just thought you might appreciate Jeffrey's taste this evening," he sidles up to his mentor and sticks his tongue out, licking Gangrel's lips before plopping beside him. Gangrel scowls.

"I told you to stop that, boy." I sneak a look at Jeff, but he's turned towards the wall again, his back towards us. I'm really not looking forward to this.  
"Matthew," Gangrel's voice breaks me from my thoughts, "On the mattress." He means the one set in the middle of the back wall - the one set up specifically for these depraved evenings.

I wordlessly take a seat, looking silently at the ground.

"Jeffrey, kneel before him." Jeff snarls in response but does so, coming to stand in front of me before mechanically going to his knees. I look away. Both of us are still - we never move until told to at this point, even though it angers them.

"Get his cock out, Jeffrey." I close my eyes as tense hands pull at the zipper of my camos, yanking my dick from my boxers. The rough treatment hurts, but I don't dare say a word - I'm far from getting the short end of the stick here.

"Suck him, make him hard." Adam's voice this time, and I can almost feel the anger crossing Jeff's face, but then I feel his tongue on me and -

No, no, it's Amy. It's Amy sucking my cock. That's her warm mouth, her wet lips. We're sitting on the bed in the grand bedroom, in my new house, my beautiful new brick house. I can hear Godsmack playing in the background, because she doesn't like having sex to silence. Oh Amy... she sucks so expertly, swallowing me down so that I'm enveloped by her throat... her hair is so soft in my fingers, the skin of her neck so warm and -

"Look at him." Adam's voice in my ear pushes me rudely from my own distraction and I see Jeff's rainbow head bobbing in my peripherals. My dick is surrounded by wet heat that I can't ignore and Adam's yanking on my ponytail, making me look down, making me look at Jeff. I do the only thing I can do - I close my eyes.

"His eyes are closed, Adam..." Gangrel says lazily, and Adam pulls hard on my hair again because he knows how sensitive my head is to that shit. The pain blocks out the image for maybe a second.

"Look. At. Him." With no choice, I look. I open my eyes and watch my brother, my own goddamn flesh and blood, going down on me. I steel my nerves but I know my dick's going soft - it always does at this point. I try desperately to keep myself hard, because the alternative isn't any better.

Yep, there it is, the burn in the back of my mind tells me that Adam's in my head using his goddamn tricks.

_You like it... look at his soft lips wrapped around your shaft... _

Fuck me. Fucking fuck me.  
_  
The warmth of his mouth, the perfect shape of those cheekbones with the hollows beneath them as he sucks you._

I'm hard now.

_He's going faster now, his tongue swirling around your head and... he's doing that thing on the underside, and we all know how much you love that, Matty._

I'm going to kill everything, but my orgasm is imminent and - and -

_That's right, cum down your sweet little brother's throat. Watch him swallow all of it like a good boy. _

My mind whites out, but I still hear Adam's voice talking me through all of it. I can't really tell what's going on because - oh God - he's... he's intensifying my climax... son of a goddamn shit bitch cunt...

I scream as I cum a second time, Jeff's lips still around my cock, and then Adam's whisking me away and into his arms. He's caressing me, kissing me, touching my weeping shaft and murmuring to me. He's going to see how many times I can orgasm - he does this occasionally, and feeds off the energy I expend each time.

Thought is gone and it's all feeling - all pure pleasure sparking in every nerve of my body, and I'm screaming... the universe implodes once, then twice, and I know that the world is ending. There's one last gravity-defying bang, and it's over, and...

Out.

-_-_-_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_-_-_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Confronting**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating:** It'll end up NC17 in all likelihood. We all know I can't resist sex scenes.**  
Summary: **"When he said he could heal Dad, we didn't believe him... thought he was pulling our legs. It's going too far now. We didn't want this."

**Ω-Ω**

I wake up on my back. Everything aches, especially my balls. That usually happens after Adam mind-fucks me. Lifting my head, I feel limbs entwined with mine and turn to see Jeff, shirtless and covered in dried blood, tangled beside me.

Oh yeah.

Gangrel and Adam are gone. I must have passed out after the mind-fuck and, from the looks of it, Gangrel fed on Jeff.

"Jeff." He groans at me and opens his eyes, growling low in his throat as he rubs his bare chest.

"Gangrel jumped me," he mutters, "One minute I was... and you were..." he falls silent, "Yeah, and the next I'm on my back and he's tearing me up," he stands and goes to the sink, taking two washcloths from the counter and wetting them. He throws one at me.

"Clean the jizz off yourself, bro." I do so dazedly, still reeling from earlier. A tedious silence falls but I can feel Jeff's irritation.

"Why is it always me?" he suddenly spits, "I mean, they never do that shit to you, you never have to suck my cock or nothing like that," he's getting enraged and I know I can't take this right now. I understand his point, I really do, but there's nothing I can do about it.

"Jeff, I'm sorry. It's not like I plan this shit with them," I offer.

"I know," he says bitterly, "It just... pisses me off," he tosses the cloth into the sink and goes upstairs without another word.

I finish cleaning up and put on some clean clothes, putting the dirty stuff in the washer and turning it off. I flip off the light then and follow him up as well.

**Ω-Ω**

"Good morning boys," Dad greets us with his typical gruff voice as we come in the door. We're juggling rods, creels and bait cause it's fishing day.

"Hey old man," Jeff says happily, plopping his batch on the table and immediately riffling through the cabinets.

"Stay out of my tobacco!" Dad huffs, then heads back into the hall, "Where the hell is my reel?"

I grin, shuffling my stuff so it fits on the table with Jeff's. "You check the linen closet?" Dad yells back but I can't understand because it's muffled. Jeff suddenly crows with success and brandishes a paper bag wrapped in plastic. He digs some more before pulling out a pipe.

"Get outta ma cabinets, Jeff'ry!" Dad's voice booms through the house like napalm and Jeff pauses, sniffs the bag, grins, and skips out.

"I'm not carrying your shit, man," I tell him as the door bangs shut. He hollers back something and there's a crash deep in the house.

"Why the hell was my damn reel in the linen closet?"

**Ω-Ω**

"That's the thing," Dad grumbles around his pipe, throwing his line out, "You can't hesitate... you boys know that. The one thing I learned from the whole situation," that's what he calls the disease and odd recovery, "just don't hesitate. Do what y'know needs done."

"We always have, Gil," Jeff says, a pipe between his own lips. He fiddles with his reel and I crack a beer, taking a cold swig.

"Dad. My name to you is Dad."

Jeff laughs and I can't help but chuckle. These are the times I live for.

"That was an act of God, boys," Dad gets serious and I feel Jeff stiffen as tension settles over the two of us. "That whole situation... y'know God's the only explanation," he pulls at his rod, testing the weight on it, "And I will never stop thanking Him," he goes real quiet then.

"Dad..." I say, setting a hand on his shoulder, "It had to have been. I thank Him too, every single day for..." I drift off. None of us like saying it. It's a taboo thing.

Jeff starts tapping his foot - he's irritated. I see his line flinch and he pulls back, reeling in slowly.

"Got one," he says, smoke puffing out of his mouth.

"Reel her in then," Dad says, and we watch as Jeff pulls in a nice sized catfish. He looks at it.

"Fucker swallowed my hook."

"Language, Jeffrey."

"I'm 31 years old, Dad."

"Don't care. Would you cuss like that around your mother?"

"No..." I pick up a stick laying beside me and toss it to Jeff. He thanks me with a nod and pokes it down the fish's throat, twirling it around. Like magic, the fish coughs the metal up and flops to the ground. Jeff scoops the flopping creature up and snaps it again the wooden deck, breaking its neck and killing it instantly. I hear the splash as he tosses the fish into our keeper bucket.

"Can't hesitate," he mutters, baiting his hook.

"Nope," Dad agress, "Not a moment."

**Ω-Ω**

I wipe the sweat from my forehead, chest heaving. The match with Chris went well. Damn well.

I dodge the hullaballoo of backstage, ducking into the locker room Jeff and I share. It's empty - Jeff must have skipped off - and I strip as I head for the shower.

I've just turned the water on when I feel the air shudder.

What the ...?

"Grel?" I ask turning around when suddenly I'm thrust backwards, my back slamming against the cold tiles.

I choke as water pours down my face, blinded by the stream as I feel hands on my body.

"What the fuck, Gangrel," I sputter, "Not here-" Something covers my lips and I quickly realize it's another mouth. Fingers wrap around my cock and pull, squeezing.

Adam.

He kisses me fiercely, clawing down my chest with sharp nails.

"Hey, Matt?" I hear Jeff's voice, "I brought you some juice if you want it."

Oh. Oh no.

Adam pulls away, no doubt with a wicked grin plastered on his ugly face. The water shuts off and I cough, wiping water from my eyes.

"Jeffrey," Adam sing-songs, "How nice of you to join us!" he hops out of the shower and I slide down the wall so that I'm sitting on the floor.

"You fucker, where's Matt?"

"In the shower. He's okay... but you, my pretty little rose..." I hear Jeff's groan of pain and scuffling.

"Let go! God damn it!"

"That's right, fight me..."

I stumble to my feet, peeking out of the shower.

"This wasn't part of the deal-!" Jeff says, his voice echoing off the tiles. Adam has Jeff by his blue and green hair, pushing him against the sink counter and forcing his tongue down my brother's throat. He notices me looking and turns his head, grinning.

"You hear that, Matt? _This wasn't part of the deal_..." his tone is mocking and his sticks his tongue out, licking up Jeff's neck and kissing my brother lewdly once again. Jeff keeps his eyes open defiantly, not reacting to the touches or the kisses.

Fisting his hand in Jeff's hair, he yanks his head back, "What are you going to do then, Jeff? Tell Gangrel? He won't fucking care. You dumb bastards sold your soul to him... all for your _daddy_." I see the anger in Jeff's eyes and he brings his knee up quickly, trying to smash Adam in the balls.

Adam catches his leg easily, smiling. He looks at me and licks his lips again. Then, in one movement, he releases Jeff and throws him towards me. Jeff lands at my feet, and I help him up.

"Give me a show, Matty. Fuck your little brother."

My eyes narrow. Jeff swears.

"Go on, boys."

-_-_-_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_-_-_-


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Confronting**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating:** It'll end up NC17 in all likelihood. We all know I can't resist sex scenes.**  
Summary: **"When he said he could heal Dad, we didn't believe him... thought he was pulling our legs. It's going too far now. We didn't want this."

Ω-Ω

You know, it didn't start this way. At first it was just Gangrel taking blood, once a week. I mean, we didn't even know Adam was a vampire. Then, about a year after it all started, Adam showed up with Gangrel (we were fucking shocked). He just watched Gangrel feed on us at first, then started to join in as well - just blood though.

Time went on and Jeff and I got used to it. Then Adam started getting more physical with Jeff when he would feed on him. He'd kiss him, grope him, shit like that. Jeff mostly dismissed it, but it bothered him slightly because he doesn't really swing that way. The thing was, Jeff started getting really into it sometimes - he'd completely make out with Adam. I didn't understand it, but I never asked and Jeff never spoke of it.

When Adam started going after me, too, I realized that he could get into our heads. He _made_ me want to kiss him, touch him.

The day he made the two of us kiss was... awkward at best. Revolting at most. He wasn't playing tricks on us at the time, and he forced us. We kissed, and then he fed on Jeff. This became pretty common.

This is when Jeff started to get really angry about the whole deal. He'd struggle when Adam fed on him, but Adam only liked him more. If Jeff was apathetic about it, Adam would get into his head and make him want it. He really couldn't win.

Slowly, though, Adam wanted a little more each time. Kisses turned into touches - he'd make us grope each other. Then he started making Jeff jack me off, and that went on for awhile.

When he told Jeff to suck my dick, Jeff flipped shit and I don't blame him for that. Adam's response? He got in Jeff's fucking head and made him do it anyway.

That was one of the most disgusting things I've ever seen - Jeff begged for it and sucked me like he was sucking himself. He was moaning, really into it.

Afterwards, Jeff didn't speak to me for days. Eventually though, we started talking again. Adam didn't make Jeff suck me all the time, too - maybe half, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

It stayed this way for six months, until tonight.

Ω-Ω

As I stare at the floor, I hear Jeff glowering. I reach for my towel sitting on the toilet and wrap it around myself. Jeff snarls.

"Go fuck yourself, Adam. No. Fucking no."

"Jeffrey, Jeffrey... you know what happens when you refuse me. You want to beg Matt for his cock?"

I look up to see Jeff glaring so fiercely that I'm surprised Adam hasn't burst into flame. His face is a twisted paradigm of hate and disgust.

"Adam..." I say quietly, not making eye contact, "Please... don't."

He grins, "Why not, Matt? Your brother is beautiful..." he eyes Jeff hungrily, "You can't tell me you don't want to bury your cock in him."

"Adam, I -"

"Will fuck Jeff. Right here, right now," Adam finishes for me, his voice dripping with lust, "Strip, Jeff." Jeff growls, but I see him start to take his clothes off. He's soon naked, and he stands with his back to me.

"Kiss, boys. Be good brothers," the glee in Adam's voice makes me sick, and Jeff slowly turns around. His eyes scream hate. I lean close to him, shutting my eyes as I press my lips to his. His mouth is stiff and so is mine and we stay that way awkwardly because we both know it's going to go so much farther than this. I know Adam won't be satisfied with just this though, and I press my tongue to Jeff's lips as I wrap an arm around his waist and pull him closer. Our naked bodies are flush together, and Jeff's hands quietly settle on my hips - just barely touching me.

"Good boys... you want this, don't you Matt?" Adam's in my head and I feel my libido spark.

Jeff sucks at my tongue and bites it hard. I cry out as I taste blood, but I feel no anger towards my brother. I don't blame him. He then whimpers and goes slightly limp in my arms and I know Adam has got him.

I push my hips forward, my soft cock bumping against Jeff's hard one. I moan helplessly, pressing him to the wall as I plunder his sweet mouth... he's so warm, so wanton, his hands wandering up and down my arms and back.

Suddenly I'm thoroughly revolted and my stomach goes cold – Adam does this sometimes. He'll play tricks and then pull out of your head.

"Bend him over the sink, Matthew." I quietly push Jeff and he turns around silently - I can see his face twitching violently as I bend him forward.

I stick two fingers in my mouth, wetting them the best I can before lowering my hand to his ass. Leaning, I kiss his neck, trying to calm him or relax him or something. I don't want to hurt him. I touch a finger to that intimate area and he hisses, clenching.

"Relax, Jeffrey..." Adam whispers to him, "Be still." My brother relaxes as Adam crawls into his head like the snake he is. I close my eyes, trying to pretend that it's a girl as my fingers slip into Jeff's body. He groans, pushing against me, and I know that Adam's got him as this weird sound escapes his throat. It's like a high-pitched whimper.

"Please," he begs, wriggling in my grasp, "Matt... for the love of God, fuck me."

I refuse to look, closing my eyes and guiding myself to him by touch. There's no way my dick is hard enough to enter him. The head rubs against him and he whimpers, but I'm too soft.

"Having trouble?" Adam asks and I feel a surge of lust. I'm hard almost instantly. I push against Jeff and he moans, pushing himself backwards. His body swallows my cock, it's a lot easier than I thought it would be, and the heat is incredible, the tightness is something I've never felt and it's disgusting and I'm trying to think of anyone. Amy, Maria, Trish, I don't care... anyone but my own flesh and blood, writhing as I impale him.

I make the mistake of opening my eyes and I see our reflection in the mirror above the sink. Jeff is covered in sweat, it's dripping off his chin, and his face is torn between anger and the purest pleasure. He's still fighting Adam, whose lips are at his ear as he strokes Jeff's face and chest. Jeff's hands are clenching the sink, knuckles as white as the porcelain, and... his eyes are open. Staring right at me.

We make eye contact for at least ten seconds and his body jerks, his eyes close, and he cries out pathetically. I look at myself, arched over my brother as I thrust in and out of him...

I wrench from him, tearing myself away as I retch. The image of us has turned my stomach and I can't control myself, dry heaving desperately.

"What's wrong, Matthew? Can't take seeing your brother loving you inside him?"

I spit into the tub, wiping my mouth of the bile tang hovering in the back of my throat. I hear Jeff whimpering my name and I look back; Adam's standing behind him, hovering like a vulture as he seduces him with his tricks. The sight of my baby brother, mindless with lust, undulating against the sink, begging for -

"Matty," he turns to me then, "Matt, make it go away, make it stop, just please..." he falls to the floor and lays there, useless like a doll.

I look at Adam, at the foul and lusty face painted on him. My eyes turn to Jeff... and I see blood trickling down his thighs.

My mind snaps with all the force of a bulldozer going off a cliff. My resolve to appease Adam is gone, pushed too far. I can comprehend nothing - I only feel blows, pain, the adrenaline rushing until I don't even feel pain anymore. I hear Adam yelling, Jeff screaming, and my own voice as well.

"Matt! Matty!" Jeff's voice is saturated with agony and... then...

-_-_-_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_-_-_-


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Confronting**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating:** It'll end up NC17 in all likelihood. We all know I can't resist sex scenes.**  
Summary: **"When he said he could heal Dad, we didn't believe him... thought he was pulling our legs. It's going too far now. We didn't want this."

**Ω-Ω**

_I launch myself at Adam, my forearm smashing right into his fucking ugly mug. He grunts and I feel a sharp pain across my stomach. _

"They were in the bathroom, blood all over the place. But there isn't a scratch on them."

"How is that even possible?"

"It isn't - especially when you consider that the DNA tests we ran confirmed it as their blood. But there aren't any wounds for that blood to have come from."

_Jeff screams as his face is slammed into the floor and I hear the crunch of his nose breaking._

"So neither of them are hurt?"

"Well... there is evidence that Jeffrey was assaulted anally."

"He was raped?"

_I see myself in the mirror, my face covered in blood, as I beat Adam with a piece of pipe torn from the shower._

"Possibly, Mr. McMahon. It could also have just been rough intercourse."

"Hm. Will they be all right?"

_"Adam - what the hell have you done? Get out," Gangrel's voice, "I said you could play with them, not start a goddamn riot!"_

"Technically, they aren't even injured, except for Jeffrey."

"Oh, right."

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking... you don't seem the least bit fazed?"

"You see a lot in this industry, Doctor."

**Ω-Ω**

I'm in a hospital. I know the smell like I know my backyard. Jeff's snoring nearby - I can hear him.

I open my eyes.

Yeah, it's a hospital. Jeff's on a bed beside me - I'm laying on a bed as well. There are IVs in both of us. Looking down at myself, I see no scratches, no cuts, nothing. What happened...?

The memory hits me like a steam train and I automatically bristle. My anger chomps at the bit like a pissed off bulldog.

I'm confused.

There's a knock at the door and a familiar head pokes in.

Chris... Irvine?

There's a worried look on his face and he goes straight to Jeff's side.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," he whispers, taking my brother's hand and stroking it gently. He leans down and kisses Jeff on the forehead.

What... the... fuck?

Suddenly Chris sees me staring and jumps away from Jeff like he's been shocked.

"Sorry," he says quickly, "I uh... you see, uhm... well, Matt-"

"Chrissy and I are together," Jeff rumbles without opening his eyes and he reaches for Chris's hand.

I feel my jaw drop.

"Oh... kay... cool," I stammer. This changes the whole fucking game. Doesn't it? I don't fucking know any more.

"What happened?" Jeff asks groggily. He opens his eyes and leans up, kissing Chris on the cheek.

Weird. I'm not upset, just... surprised? Very surprised, especially after all that has gone down... I thought Jeff didn't swing that way...?

"I found you," Chris says quietly, "You didn't come out for your match, Jeff, so I went looking for you... plus you stopped answering my texts. You two were in the bathroom of your locker room. Matt, you were in the tub and Jeff... you were on the floor. There was blood everywhere," his voice drops, "And all over you. I thought you were dead, there was so much... They say there wasn't a scratch on you. But you two had really bad blood loss." He looks over both of us, as if inspecting us for wounds. "What happened?"

"Doesn't matter," Jeff says, "Just forget about it, Chrissy. We could never explain it to anyone." Chris' face falls and he looks hurt.

"Well, you know, sorry for fucking caring," he spits, "I'm just the person who found you... we've only been together for like half a year. Whatever." He pinches the bridge of his nose and leaves before Jeff can say anything. I lay silent.

"He's probably just-"

"Shut up," Jeff suddenly snaps, "Don't fucking judge me, Matt."

"Jeff, I'm not-"

"You're thinking it!" he sits up quickly, "I can see it in your face! I started liking it, okay? I started liking what Adam made us do! But I..." his eyes well up and I see tears trickle down his face. This whole situation has been too much, and I know he's losing it. "But I didn't want you to know because I thought you'd hate me or think I was disgusting because I liked touching you and... Matt, I was a _virgin_!"

I'm on my feet, the IV pulled out of my arm as I get into the bed with Jeff and hold him. I can't process any of this shit that's going on, but right now I know my brother needs love and comfort - that's something I can definitely give him.

"It's ok, I don't hate you Jeffro," I whisper as he sobs into my chest. We fold into each other perfectly, like we're just kids again and there's a bad wind storm threatening to rip the roof off. I rock him gently, petting his green and blond hair.

"I thought it was just Adam and his stupid mind games," Jeff mumbles through his tears, "But... Matt, I'm gay. I'm gay and I love... I... love..." He's become hysterical, crying so hard he can't breathe.

"It's okay, Jeff... you're still my brother and I still love you." Somehow this just makes him sob harder and he just gasps for air. I can do nothing but hold him and try to console him. At the same time, though, my frozen mind is occupied with other, more terrible thoughts.

This is what Gangrel and Adam have done to our family - reduced us to a sobbing mess on a hospital bed, our father still alive only by incestuous acts and the work of monsters. Jeff and I have paid dearly in ways we would have never imagined and it has gone way too goddamn far.

As Jeff slowly cries himself to sleep, my mind is made up.

The blood sucking fuckers need to die.

-_-_-_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_-_-_-


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Confronting**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating:** It'll end up NC17 in all likelihood. We all know I can't resist sex scenes.**  
Summary: **"When he said he could heal Dad, we didn't believe him... thought he was pulling our legs. It's going too far now. We didn't want this."

**Ω-Ω**

I'm taping up my wrists when there's a knock at the door. "Yeah?" I say and the door opens.

"Hey Matt," the large man greets as he hovers in the door.

"Hey Glenn, what's up? Come in. What are you doing down here?" He smiles warmly and takes my invitation.

"Can I sit? I need to talk to you about something," his face turns serious.

"Yeah man, sure," I gesture to the sofa and he sits. He's dressed normally, not in his ring gear - dark blue jeans and an unbuttoned green shirt over a grey tee.

"I heard Jeff and Chris fighting," he says lowly, "And I've heard the rumors."

I pause, looking at him steadily as I set the tape down.

"Yeah?"

"Mark and I can help you with them."

"With who?"

"Gangrel and his little sidekick," he no doubt sees the shock on my face and nods, "Yes, we know their game. They've been encroaching on our turf for awhile now. We know you and Jeff had been messing around with them - we could smell it on you. Then when you two were hospitalized," he shook his head, making a face, "Fucking vampires, I swear."

I stare at him.

"You... know?" I ask dumbly. He knows. He knows about vampires.

"Fuck yeah I know, me and Mark both." I think my heart is going to stop.

"Do you know..." I falter.

"About your pact with 'Grel? Yeah, that too. It's not hard to put two and two together, Matt. Your dad was sick, supposed to die even, and suddenly he's miraculously better and you and Jeff reek of corpse."

"So what are you? And Mark?" I ask timidly.

"As far as you need to know - just demons," he grins wickedly, "And the old gigs with us shooting lightning, starting fires... that shit wasn't special effects."

"Oh," I flounder for words, "So... uh... how do you want to 'help' us?"

He nods, "Yes. The deal." A cloud passes over my face and reads it, "Don't worry - we're not power hungry walking cocks like Gangrel and Adam. But Mark and I do need something from you and Jeff."

"Okay?"

"We need you to bait them. If they know that we're involved in this, they won't come around. They can't know - they're not as stupid as they seem. They know we're after them."

"Yeah."

"And... I don't know if I made this clear, and I hate to ask it of you, but... we need Adam."

My eyes narrow," You need Adam."

"Yes. I understand that what he did to you and Jeff is horrible, but we cannot kill Gangrel and leave Adam alive. Here... imagine the two of them as... a weed. One is the stalk and the flower part, the other is the roots. If you only destroy one of those two, the weed will come back. Because Gangrel and Adam are of the same blood line, they can resurrect each other."

"The same line?"

"Gangrel is Adam's Maker. Vampire blood is a powerful and potent thing. You can used it to bring back the dead - they become vampires, but still. In sufficient quantities, it can reanimate a dead vampire, but only if the blood is related... from the same source."

"Oh."

"We didn't use to think that Grel was Adam's Maker because they don't both feed the same. You know that - Grel feeds from blood, Adam from lust. There are many types of vampire... and it's very odd when one feeds differently than their Maker does," Glenn pauses, "But that's more than you need to know, and Matt, I'm aware that you want to know all of this. The thing is... the more you know, with this shit, the more it will hurt you."

"I just want Gangrel and Adam to leave my family alone." Glenn nods, and goes quiet.

"Your father will die."

"What?" my heart leaps into my throat.

"It is Gangrel's work keeping your father alive. Keeping the disease at bay."6

"Is... is there any way? At all? I mean..."

"Mark and I don't have that type of power, and as far I know, there is no way to keep him alive short of selling your soul. I'm very sorry Matt."

We both are silent and he stands after a few minutes.

"It's your choice, Matt. I'll know when you decide," he reaches out his hand and I shake with him numbly, "Take your time. And Matt... I truly am sorry."

**Ω-Ω**

I wake up sweating, Jeff tangled on the bed with me. We're still in the hospital and...

Dad's sitting beside us. He's fallen asleep in his chair. It feels like I've been asleep for months, years, decades.

Deep inside me, I know that wasn't a dream and I can't hold back the tears as they force themselves from my eyes.

Silent as I can be, determined to not wake Gil or Jeff, I sob for the heartbreak and the ill-fated tragedy that my family just can't seem to escape.

-_-_-_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_-_-_-


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Confronting**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **It'll end up NC17 in all likelihood. We all know I can't resist sex scenes.**  
Summary: **"When he said he could heal Dad, we didn't believe him... thought he was pulling our legs. It's going too far now. We didn't want this."

**-_-_-_-**

Jeff and I have been out of the hospital and off the shows for about two weeks now. Jeff's been healing from what happened and we've just been trying to calm down. We haven't seen hide nor hair of the vampires since that night, which is nothing less than a blessing.

The thing is, really... Jeff has been getting weird. He doesn't talk to me like he used to - I mean, I don't blame him, but it's a helluva heavy blow. He's been spending a lot of time with Chris, too. Chris is pretty much always at the house now.

What I'm trying to say, I guess... is that it has been hard for both of us.

I'm jolted from my reverie, sitting on the couch with a beer and staring at a blank television, by... something? It's a sound and I don't like it. Focusing, I then realize what it is with stunning clarity the third time I hear it.

It's Jeff, moaning.

"Chrissy, please!"

His cry echoes down from upstairs, where he and Chris are obviously fucking. I fidget and resume staring at the TV, taking another drink.

I feel... jealous? Awkward?

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

There's a weird pang in my chest. I can't place it. Jealousy? Why the hell am I jealous that Chris is fucking the hell out of Jeff?

He must not be doing too well, I realize smugly, because God knows I can make Jeff scream way more than he is-

Uh. What?

I shake my head and stand up. My stomach rumbles. It's been awhile since I've eaten, I realize, and that's probably why my thoughts are so weird.

I go to the kitchen and open a cup of vanilla yogurt from the fridge. I lean against the sink, looking out the window at the darkness and the stars as I spoon yogurt into my mouth. I grimace. Beer and yogurt doesn't really mix, actually, and I put the yogurt back in the fridge.

I still need to talk to Jeff about what Glenn said. I've needed to do that ever since that dream... vision? Visit?

Eh. I don't know what to call it.

Someone... two someones stumble down the stairs and Jeff comes into the kitchen. Chris is right behind him. They're in boxers and t shirts, ruffled looking, flushed, and smelling like sex.

Jeff nods at me and opens the fridge. He grabs his apple juice and takes a long swig before handing it to Chris, who follow suit.

A weird shiver runs up my back and panic seizes me. Jeff visibly stiffens.

"Woah, that was one hell of a chill," Chris remarks, running a hand through his poufy blond hair.

"Chris," Jeff says, hesitating, "Can you go upstairs? I... need to talk with Matt."

Chris raises an eyebrow, but sets the juice down and kisses Jeff on his cheek.

"Okay, babe." He leaves and we hear him go up the creaking stairs. Within seconds, we're both heading for the basement.

Another shiver.

"Fuck," Jeff growls and flips the light on.

Of course, there they are, smug as ever.

"Gangrel," I say, before they can speak, "What happened at the arena-"

"Is no concern of mine," he cuts me off, "You and Jeff agreed two years ago. 'Whatever it takes'. Or did you forget? Humans do have such terrible memory..."

"Bullshit," I hiss and jab a finger at Adam, "Motherfucker, what you did was too goddamn much. We could take everything else, but that..." I go quiet, consumed with rage.

"What? Upset that you deflowered your pretty brother?" Adam says gleefully, "Or sad that your brother has become a whore because of it? Don't think I don't know about your little boyfriend," he looks at Jeff then and a sad look passes over his face. "Aw, little rose, why are you crying?" he slinks over to Jeff, licking his neck as he envelopes him. Sure enough, Jeff is silently crying, letting Adam comfort him in his sick way.

Jeff murmurs something inaudible and I feel Gangrel at my back. I tense, but don't pull away. His hands skim over my arms and I bite my lip.

"Go ahead: resist," Gangrel breathes heavily in my ear, and he sucks on my sensitive earlobe, "Your father will be dead before the morning." He bites me then and all I can do is take it and watch Adam seduce my brother.

The fangs suddenly push deeper and I hear a cry escape from my throat. I feel sharp pains down my sides, my back, as Grel slashes at me.

Then it's gone and I'm on my knees as the blood is smeared over my back. Where did my shirt go?

I raise my head to see Adam jerking Jeff off. Jeff's mewling in his arms, naked and laying back against the monster behind him. They're moving strangely, and in perfect sync...

Oh... my God. Is... is Adam fucking him?

The next movement of the blond's hips confirms that suspicion. His pants are around his thighs and Jeff's legs are slightly spread as Adam rides him. Both are covered in sweat, Jeff's eyes clenched shut as he rocks back against the vampire.

"Matt," he cries out blissfully, and then I realize what Adam's doing - he's making Jeff think it's me behind him, slamming into his tight body...

I'm suddenly pushed forward and I stay there, feeling the blood trickle down my back. It hurts, but it's definitely not the worst that Grel has done to me.

"Suck him," I hear Adam's voice, "Go ahead." Before I can react, I am snatched by need.

_Look at him... so beautiful, so wanton. He thinks it's your cock he's riding, Matthew._

Jeff's face is nothing but lust as he pushes back, meeting the thrusts, every muscle in his body tensed up as Adam's hands run up and down his skin. His cock looks painfully erect, bobbing against his flat stomach with Adam's every movement. The little sounds coming from Jeff's mouth are desperate, needing...

_You want him._

His hardness is so prominent, the slender shaft arching gracefully from neatly trimmed blond curls. There's a glisten of liquid at the tip and... I want to taste it. I need to taste it.

_He needs you so bad._

I find myself crawling towards my brother, kneeling before him as I wrap a hand around the base of his throbbing cock. I hear Jeff whimper when my lips close around the head and my eyes fall shut as the taste pervades my senses. Oh, beautiful baby Jeff, you taste so sinfully good...

_Suck him hard. Make him come_.

I lap at the underside before suckling at it, then swallowing down that wonderful thickness.

Adam has resumed thrusting into Jeff's sweet body and I moan happily as Jeff's cock follows the movements. I'm essentially being face-fucked and it feels so fucking great...

"Matty," a hand tangles in my hair, stroking my scalp, and I glance up. His beautiful face is turned down towards me, his emerald eyes half-lidded as he purrs. I could do this forever, pleasure him forever...

His cries get louder and the rhythm quickens. Suddenly Jeff goes still and I pull back so that only his head is in my mouth. He's getting ready to come.

With an absolutely delicious whimper, Jeff's body twitches and fills my mouth with his seed. I swallow it like a flower swallows sunlight, tasting the sweet flavors unique to my dear brother.

I pull away again, watching Jeff pant and gasp in Adam's arms as he coaxes him down.

There's a warmth on my back; Gangrel is healing me.

"Such good boys," Adam says with approval, and he sets Jeff on my lap. I hold my brother, kissing his sweaty forehead. He looks at me and smiles beatifically. Adam stands up and fixes himself, tucking his cock back into his pants. He leans down then and ruffles my hair. "Till next time, kids."

With a silent thunderclap, both disappear.

I must fall asleep for a few minutes, because I suddenly jolt awake when I hear Chris' voice from upstairs -

"Matt? Jeff? Where did you guys go?"

**-_-_-_- Reviews are greatly appreciated -_-_-_-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Confronting**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **It'll end up NC17 in all likelihood. We all know I can't resist sex scenes.**  
Summary: **"When he said he could heal Dad, we didn't believe him... thought he was pulling our legs. It's going too far now. We didn't want this."

**-_-_-_-**

I'm silent, shocked, a deer in headlights. I can't move, and I hear the basement door creak as it opens.

"Jeff? Are you guys ok? I heard you yell..." Chris comes down the stairs and I shove Jeff off of me at the last possible second. He's still naked-

"What the hell?" Chris' voice explodes through the basement like a bomb and Jeff startles awake. This can't look good - I'm shirtless, covered in sticky and crusted blood, Jeff's nude with blood smeared over his hips, both of us laying on the bed.

"Chrissy?" Jeff mumbles, confused, and then he suddenly hits clarity like he's fallen off a cliff. He sits up, eyes widening, "Chris, I swear-"

"I get it, Jeff," the look on Chris' face is pure poison, "I get it, you sick fucking freaks. I guess I'm just a cover, right? So you two could fuck and do your weird shit and no one would know. I should have figured something was up, you two are so close."

"Please, Chrissy-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Please listen, it isn't that at all," Jeff's close to tears and I watch them as if I'm fifty miles away.

"Then what is it, Jeff?" Chris shifts and comes down another stair.

I can't move, I can't speak, I don't... I don't know what to do. I don't know what to tell Jeff, what to tell Chris.

"Well? Are you at least going to come up with a good excuse?"

"Chris, please..." Jeff wipes his face with the back of his arm and sighs heavily, reaching for his pants. He pulls them on as he stands, "When Matt and I were hospitalized..." he says quietly, "it was because... Chris, we were attacked by Gangrel and Adam-"

"No!" I find my voice with an alarming pang and I stare at Jeff, awestruck, "Jeff, don't." There's a dark note in my voice and I know my eyes are stern.

"He needs to know," Jeff says, "Matt, please don't make me lose him, too."

My heart wrenches, because I know how much Jeff likes Chris. I feel stupid that I never noticed it before I was told they were together, but it's obvious. The way Jeff acts around Chris, the way he talks and moves... Jeff is enamored with the man, and it's enough to make a brother jealous.

"Jeff, we aren't allowed..." I whisper, "It's like you want them to ruin our lives."

"No, that's not true and you know it!" Jeff yells, "You're the one letting them do this! We could leave, or something, fucking hell, we could kill them."

"Do you want Dad to die, Jeff?" I'm on my feet then, face to face with him, "Grel's keeping Dad alive and could kill him any time he pleases! You don't understand this!"

"I don't care," Jeff turns away, his voice softer, and I know he wants to cry, "I'm so... so sick of this. We paid our dues, Matt. We gave Gangrel what he wanted, didn't we? So why do we let them continue this?"

There's a silence. I don't know what to say. I feel Jeff's pain, and... I know this is hard. It's not just what Adam does... forcing us to touch each other, do things that brothers should never do. It's Gangrel, too - he's been getting more and more brusque each time he visits, taking more and more blood from us each time. I feel like shit for longer periods...

"I'd rather die at this point," Jeff finally says, and I see a tear slip down his face, "I can't take this any more, Matty."

"Jeff," I'm at his side in a moment, "Please don't say that," I reach to touch him, placing a hand on his bare, sweaty shoulder. He stays still and leans into me. We hold each other that way, and...

"Jeff? Matt?" Oh. Chris. I look over - he's five feet from us, his face a field of confusion. Jeff steps away from me, his posture dejected in every way. I can't bear to see him hurt anymore, and if Chris makes him happy...

"Chris," I say, and even I can hear the exhaustion in my voice, "Let us clean up and we'll go upstairs and... tell you everything." Jeff looks up at me then, a small glimmer of hope or something like it in his beautiful jade eyes.

"Thank you," he mouths, and I go to the sink to get some washcloths.

-_-_-_-

"So... there you go," I crush the beer can in my hand; the fourth one I've had while Jeff and I have been telling Chris our sordid history with the blood suckers.

"That's what the chills were, then," he says, voice devoid of emotion.

"Yes," Jeff replies, rubbing Chris' leg, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."

"I don't blame you... but... they make you two have sex?"

"Yes. That's how Adam feeds - through the energy expended in orgasm."

Chris nods slowly.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not unless you know any vampire killers," I reply dryly.

Chris stands up then, "I... I need to go for a drive. Or something. I'm not mad or anything.... just..."

"It's a lot to take in," Jeff offers. Chris nods.

"Yeah. A lot."

"It's okay. Come back if you want to."

"I will, baby," he leans down and kisses Jeff. They hug briefly and Chris nods at me as he leaves.

Jeff rubs his forehead, "There's gotta be something, Matt. Someway to end this. Look at how far this has gone..."

"Wait," I say, my mind struck, "There might be."

"Kill ourselves? Let Dad die?" Jeff's tone is tinged with anger.

"No, calm down. The... well, like the night after Adam attacked us, I had a dream where Glenn... you know, Jacobs... visited me. But it wasn't a dream, Jeff. It was real." Jeff nods slowly, deep in thought.

"I've been having dreams where I see Mark. He's trying to talk to me, but I can't hear him," he says slowly.

"Shit... Glenn told me that he and Mark could help us. Like... they've known about Gangrel and Adam the whole time. They know they're vampires."

"What are Glenn and Mark?"

"Glenn would only tell me that they were demons. He said that was all I needed to know. But... he knew everything, Jeff. He knew how Gangrel and Adam feed, he knew about the deal."

"Jesus Christ. How?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask, but apparently vampires have a bad smell. Glenn said that Grel and Adam have been on their territory or something like that. He and Mark want them gone."

"Why can't they do it?"

"Grel and Adam know they're on to them and too smart to be easily cornered. I don't really know," I think hard, "He said something about, like... if Grel and Adam know that Glenn and Mark are involved, they'll stay away."

"So... what do they want from us?" Jeff's voice gets suspicious, and I don't blame him at all.

"He said that we need to bait Grel and Adam, lead them into the trap. We need them both, because apparently they can resurrect each other."

"Fucking figures."

"Yeah."

"So..."

"There's one thing, and... well, like I said earlier..." I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Yeah...?"

"Gangrel is what is keeping Dad alive. If Adam and Gangrel die... then so does Dad." Jeff's eyes widen and his face falls - propping his elbows on his knees, he puts his head in his hands.

"We just can't fucking win, can we?"

"No."

"You know that Gangrel and Adam will eventually kill you." A voice from behind us, and I whip around - Glenn's standing there, leaning against the wall. Mark is standing a few feet from him, face dark. The two of them look... positively fucking evil. I've never seen them like this before - it's hard to explain, but they've never looked like this. Not in the ring, not anywhere.

"You guys could have like... at least warned us," Jeff says, slightly irritated.

"Sorry. We couldn't help overhearing," Glenn shrugs, "But... I know you have realized that they take just a little bit more each time."

"Yeah," I agree.

"That won't stop until they kill you. It's a nasty little trait that all vampires have. You give them an inch and they take twenty miles. This will not end until someone dies."

"There's no way? You guys can't use your... powers or anything? To keep Dad alive?" Jeff's voice is frantic in a vague way.

"I can only kill," Mark rumbles, "And Glenn is nearly the same."

"It's true. I told you this, Matt," Glenn nods.

We all go quiet. Mark stays in the corner and Glenn picks an unopened beer up off of the coffee table, cracking it open and take a long swig.

"Mark," Jeff says, voice trembling, "You can kill?"

"Yes."

"Can you... I mean, would you... ensure that our father died..."

"Peacefully? Yes, if that was what you wanted."

"I mean, only if we decided to do this."

"Of course."

"There's no way to keep Dad alive? None at all? I would... I would sell my soul if-" Glenn's hand suddenly claps over Jeff's mouth. Somehow he moved across the room in a quarter of a second.

"Don't. That will end up worse, I can guarantee you. Don't say it - someone will hear it," he warns, utterly serious. Jeff nods slowly and Glenn pulls away before resuming his seat.

"The only way is to exchange a life for a life, and that's something you would have to take up with Death. Vampires, oddly enough, are practically the only creature that can heal and keep things alive," he says, picking up the beer again.

"What about phoenixes? Or aren't they real?"

"Oh, they're real. You won't find one easily though. And as for a phoenix's tears... well, that's an incidence that happens once in every ten thousand years per bird. And there are only... what, five of them?"

"Six," Mark grumbles, "None of us would be able to get a bird or the tears."

"So that's out," Glenn asserts.

"Wait," I say, thinking, "Gangrel has healed me - and Jeff - plenty of times. So if he dies, will the scars come undone?" I lift my shirt, showing the thin pink and white lines. Glenn frowns.

"That's a damn good question."

"It's different," Mark suddenly says, "That's a physical wound. The problem with your father is in his genes. Gangrel did not heal him - he only holds back the disease."

"So... there really is no way," my voice is almost silent, "Nothing."

"Phoenix tears probably wouldn't even help," Mark adds.

"We need to think about it," Jeff whispers, looking at me as he speaks.

"Understood. If you two need to talk to us, just call," Glenn stands and gestures to Mark.

"Okay," Jeff and I speak at the same time.

"This will not end until someone dies, I can promise you," Mark says, and then the two disappear. I lean over and reach out to touch Jeff. He reaches out and takes the open beer Glenn left behind.

"I need a drink. Or perhaps twenty." For once, I agree with him.

**-_-_-_- Reviews are greatly appreciated -_-_-_-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Confronting**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **It'll end up NC17 in all likelihood. We all know I can't resist sex scenes.**  
Summary: **"When he said he could heal Dad, we didn't believe him... thought he was pulling our legs. It's going too far now. We didn't want this."

**-_-_-_-**

I am drunk. I am so drunk and the room is a haze of darkness and my own face. Oh, wait, that's a mirror.

I'm in the bathroom. Wasn't I just pissing? Maybe? Yeah, yeah I was. My dick's hanging out of my pants - so I tuck it back in and zip. I think I flush the toilet, and then my hands are in ice-cold water, washing them.

The world is spinning and I stumble out of the bathroom into the hall. It's dark in here, too, and there's a light from down the hall.

I'm upstairs, apparently. I don't know how I got here. Last I remember, I was in the living room. Chris came back a few hours ago. Jeff and I had been talking, or something... and then Chris came back and we started drinking... he brought back liquor. Gin. And... uh... vodka of some sort. I think.

I take one shaky step, closer towards the light. I hear Jeff's voice, saying something I can't understand. My feet are suddenly in front of the open door - it's Jeff's room, the walls papered with random shit he finds, like pictures of cats and us and advertisements in magazines that he likes. Especially ones for alcohol -

My attention suddenly finds itself on Jeff. He's laying on his bed, and the bed is angled so that I can see a perfect sideways view of his naked body. He's naked? Yeah. He's most definitely naked, and that is... Chris sucking his cock, kneeling between Jeff's legs with his mouth between my brother's thighs.

Uh?

I stare, unable to process this. Maybe.

"God, Chrissy..." Jeff's hands fist into Chris' pretty blond hair and his hips arch up. Jeff's face turns towards me and his eyes open.

There is no surprise there, only lust in those emerald depths, and he licks his full lips.

"Matty..." he whispers, "Come here."

I can't ignore that. I can't shake off that command. That's what it is - it's a command. I have no choice. Like a moth to flame, I go to my brother and lean down to him. He kisses me, warm lips on mine and his tongue in my mouth. He tastes like strawberry vodka. It's delicious. My hands cup his face and I'm kissing him back just as passionately, our tongues entwining as he whimpers beneath me.

Oh, my beautiful Jeff.

A hand strokes my ass and I turn around, breaking our kiss, to see Chris. He's not mad. He's staring, open-mouthed, his eyes nothing but hunger.

"Keep kissing him," he breathes, and I do. I kiss Jeff like he is my source of oxygen, and I feel his hands trying to touch me everywhere. Someone is pulling at my jeans - I think it's Chris - and I step out of them. I don't know where my shoes went. There's a hand on my cock that might be Jeff's.

"Chrissy..." Jeff whimpers and I look down to see Jeff's legs bent up against his chest, Chris' long tongue darting into Jeff's pink entrance. He's rimming Jeff, and Jeff loves it, wriggling and whimpering. "Matt, give me your cock. Please." His voice is pleading and I don't even think as I straddle Jeff's face, my knees on the opposite sides of his head. I can't tear my eyes from him as his lips close around the head of my aching cock, suckling and nibbling on it. God, it feels good.

"Suck his cock, Jeff," Chris is behind me, his hands trailing down my back - I have no shirt now, somehow? - and he's kissing my neck, sucking on my earlobe as Jeff deep throats me.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

I feel a finger - Chris' finger - circle around my entrance and I relax as it slides into me. It's wet with something, and it's too cold to be spit. I guess Chris has lube somewhere.

I feel nothing but euphoria as the room spins and I lose myself, pushing back against Chris' finger... fingers? It feels like more than one... and then I'm on my back, watching Jeff and Chris make out, both of them naked. Chris' left hand is wrapped around Jeff's slender cock, pumping him, the other hand wrapped around Jeff's body and no doubt buried in his ass. Jeff is mewling and begging in Chris' grasp.

"I need you in me," he cries as their lips separate for the first time in awhile, "Please, Chris. Fuck me." Chris looks over to me, his blue eyes flashing, and he gets off the bed. Dragging Jeff with. Damn, his eyes are blue. Blue in a way I've never seen - it reminds me of those Egyptian mosaics, that one stone they use... lapis lazuli?

"Matt, come on," he says lowly, and I follow him. He pushes Jeff to bend over the bed, his ass in the air. There's lube in Chris' hand, and he drizzles it over Jeff's entrance and his own hand. I watch, silent, unable to speak, as Chris quickly fingers Jeff. One finger, two, three, four, and he's pounding his hand into Jeff, who cries pathetically in pleasure.

"Damn it, please, more."

"I'm working on it, baby," Chris coos, stroking that defined back. Then he pulls his hand from Jeff's body, forcing Jeff to his feet and turning Jeff towards the wall. He throws him against it and Jeff gasps as the air is pushed from his lungs.

"Hold still," Chris growls and leans down, hiking Jeff's knees behind his arms and standing up quickly. Jeff makes an "ooph" sort of sound as he is suspended in the air, back pressed against the wall, legs wrapped against Chris' waist.

Suddenly Jeff cries out in pleasure, and I see why - Chris' cock has slipped into him in the process. Chris moans and thrusts experimentally, then drives into Jeff hard enough to make him scream.

"Chris!"

"You want more?"

"Yes! Please!"

"All right baby..." Chris turns his head to me as he fucks Jeff, "Come here," I do so, as if hypnotized, and Chris turns himself and Jeff towards me so that Jeff's back is to my chest, "Jeff, reach back and wrap your arms around Matt's shoulders." Jeff does, and it's an awkward position, but then I realize what Chris wants me to do.

He wants me to fuck Jeff with him.

My cock shudders and I inhale deeply, catching a dizzying blow of Jeff's intoxicating scent.

"More, Chrissy," he whimpers, tightening his grip around my shoulders to help Chris fuck him.

"Fuck him, Matt," Chris growls, "Come on."

I shift slightly and feel Chris' slick cock rub against mine. I press up experimentally.

"Thrust. Do it hard - it's the only way," the Canadian's voice pegs through my mind and I close my eyes, biting down on Jeff's neck just as my hips snap up.

The resulting scream that tears from Jeff's throat is nothing but heaven vocalized.

"Matty!" he cries out, "Chris! I... I... it's too much..."

"Is it?" Chris whispers to him, "Do you want us to stop?"

"No!" Jeff is crying, and I lick up a tear that trickles down his cheek, "Please don't." He's crying in pleasure. It feels so good it hurts... and I agree... the tightness surrounding me as I slide against Chris' dick is way too much, but I can't come. I don't know why.

God... Jeff... his purple hair rests against my cheek as he leans his head back against me, bucking on us as we impale him again and again. Chris is bouncing Jeff in his arms, and each time he does that I swear we go a little deeper.

"Matty," Jeff whispers, "Matty, I love you so much. I love the way you feel in me. You and Chris-" he cries out at a particularly sharp thrust, "Feel so good in me, like I was made for this..." his words disintegrate into mumbling and I see Chris staring at his lover. And my lover too, now. Jeff?

Suddenly I feel like I've been slapped in the face. This is all too much. I don't know what's happening, but I hear Chris moaning and Jeff and my own voice howling with them. Like wolves at the moon.

We're on the bed, all three of us sweaty and tangled and I feel like I'm going to puke from the movement, the excitement. Jeff is covered in come, Chris in sweat, and I probably don't look any better.

I lay down beside Jeff, and his arm loops around my waist. Someone nuzzles against me.

I'm exhausted, and all I want is sleep. Sleep... sleep sounds... good.

Sleep?

Sleep.

**-_-_-_- Reviews are greatly appreciated -_-_-_-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Confronting**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **It'll end up NC17 in all likelihood. We all know I can't resist sex scenes.**  
Summary: **"When he said he could heal Dad, we didn't believe him... thought he was pulling our legs. It's going too far now. We didn't want this."

**-_-_-_-**

Warm. Awake. I think. Yeah.

Someone's beside me - and someone's on the other side of me, too.

The ceiling is... this is Jeff's room.

Jeff's room? What am I doing in Jeff's room? And... that's Jeff beside me... and Chris on my left...

Oh.

Oh shit.

Oh _fucking shit._

Last night runs through my head and I stare at my baby brother, sleeping on his side, facing me, arm tucked under his head and his mouth hanging open-

I fucked him. With Chris. We both fucked him.

I need to get out of here.

Slowly, carefully, I start inching down the bed. I don't want to wake them. Maybe I can just sneak away and we can pretend this never happened.

Chris starts and I freeze. Don't wake up, don't wake up... a snore brushes past his lips and I continue moving.

Off the bed. And I'm naked. My clothes...

Boxers there. Pants over there. Socks. Shirt. Shoes? My shoes are nowhere to be seen.

Fuck.

Jeff rolls over and tucks an arm around Chris. He murmurs something, but I think he's still asleep. He is. Okay.

My clothes bundled in my arms, I leave, creeping down the hall and into my own room. Throwing the clothes in the laundry, I dig a clean pair of boxers out of the dresser and put them on.

Flashbacks from last night. Jeff whimpering between Chris and me. The sound of us pounding into him -

No. No, can't have those things.

I bet this is Adam's fault. Somehow. He's turned my brother into a whore and fouled my mind. He's fouled both of our minds. There's no way last night was... well, I was drunk. Really drunk.

I need water. I find the bathroom and lean down, turning the faucet on and drinking directly from the spigot. It's so cold, so wet. God it's like heaven for my mouth. The water flows easily down my gullet, into my stomach, into every part of me.

I fucked my brother. And Adam wasn't even there. It couldn't have been Adam's doing - he wasn't there! It was just me and Jeff and Chris -

Stop those thoughts. Stop them right now. There's no way in hell Adam **didn't** have a part in this. No way. I've gotten really drunk before, yeah, but never so drunk as to... do things like that. I mean, I've never so much as fucked some bitch I didn't know, let alone fuck... a man. Or two men. Or Jeff.

I let the water run over my face. I don't know what to do. This needs to be over.

"Glenn." The name is out of my mouth before I truly realize it, and the bathroom darkens for a split second, so fast I just barely catch it.

He's behind me. I know it - I can feel it.

"Yes?"

"Can you read our minds?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"Okay. I... this needs to end."

"The shit suckers?"

"Yeah," I stand up, wiping my face and turning towards him, "What do you need me to do?"

"To lead them to us. Both of them."

"Okay. Lead them where?"

"There is an abandoned barn a few miles from here."

"Yeah, I know. It was Kowalski's place before he died."

"You'll meet us there. But give it some time - maybe the second time that they visit you from now. Make some excuse to leave the house. Pander to them if you need - whatever it takes. Just make sure you get them there."

"Okay. If... if Gangrel dies... what will happen to Dad?"

"The disease will take it's course and he will pass within months. It will not be an easy death, Matthew."

"You know that for sure?"

"Yes. I've discussed it with Mark and he can see the most intimate details of disease in a person."

"If... when Jeff and I take the vampires to the barn... will you and Mark...?"

"Mark will pass your father quietly and peacefully. You two could even be there if you would like. It is your decision."

"Okay... How will you know when Jeff and I are ready to bring Adam and Grel to the barn?"

"We will know, don't worry."

"All right. We... we'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Glenn's face softens a little bit. I nod.

"Yes."

"I will see you then." He nods, and then is gone. It's strange. It's not a noticeable disappearance. He just... isn't there.

I go to my room and sink onto the bed. Jeff and I need to visit Dad. Right now, though, I need to sleep. There is too much going on right now and the only way I can process this shit is by passing out.

Fuck it.

-_-_-_-

Bacon. I smell bacon.

It has to be at least three in the afternoon. And the house smells like bacon. God, I love bacon.

I hear metal crashing. Jeff must be cooking. He's making bacon. And... eggs. I love that kid sometimes. I find my feet and a pair of gym shorts, pulling them over my legs as I hear a groan from down the hall. Chris. He's probably hung over like a corpse.

I remember the events of this morning - and last night - but I brush them away. Food is most important right now. Fuck the rest of it... for now, anyway.

Downstairs, into the kitchen.

"Chris?" It's Chris cooking. He turns around and looks at me, then his face flushes. Well. He apparently remembers last night.

"Morning. I wanted bacon and figured I'd make some for all of us."

"I see that." I grab the half-gallon of milk out of the fridge and take a few swigs. I hear someone fall down the stairs. That's definitely Jeff. He doesn't go down the stairs so much as throw himself down them. He stumbles past me and snatches a cooked piece of bacon from a plate beside the stove.

"So," he grumbles, "Who remembers last night? Because my ass is so sore I can barely walk."

Good ol' Jeff. Throwing all the cards right on the fucking table.

"Well," Chris is blushing red as a fresh beet, "Yeah... Uh..."

Why isn't it that hard to look at my brother? Or even Chris? Like... I know I should feel really awkward.

Jeff shrugs and eats some more bacon, "No lie, I thought it was kind of fun. I mean... as far as incest goes? I don't fucking know. I'm still half drunk."

Chris looks really awkward, "Can we uh... not talk about it? Like..."

"Well forgetting about it won't work," Jeff insists.

"No, but..." Chris blushes even harder (is that possible?) and looks away, "I'm really uncomfortable about it."

"You were the one who put Jeff against the wall," I say, a weird casual tone in my voice. I go to stand beside Jeff and take some bacon, "And encouraged me to join you."

"Yeah... but... I just need time to think about it."

"Chrissy... are you mad?" Jeff asks. He's worried.

"No, I'm not mad. Just... awkward." Jeff walks over to his boyfriend and hugs him. Chris hugs back pretty tightly for how weird he seems to feel.

"Here, have some bacon. Just forget about it for now and we'll talk about it later. Okay?" he sticks some bacon in Chris' mouth and Chris seems to accept it.

"Mmffinmmf," he mumbles through his bacon and Jeff kisses his cheek before going to dig through the fridge.

"I need orange juice. Fuck. We don't have any. Who wants to go to the store?"

-_-_-_-


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Confronting**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **It'll end up NC17 in all likelihood. We all know I can't resist sex scenes.**  
Summary: **"When he said he could heal Dad, we didn't believe him... thought he was pulling our legs. It's going too far now. We didn't want this."

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I was MIA for so long. There was a lot of shit going down. To make up for it, here's two chapters in two days. Now that I'm settled down at home again, I can write more!

**-_-_-_-**

Chris and Jeff are squabbling over what flavor of pop tarts to get. Now that my belly is full, I'm too busy thinking, following them around the grocery store as Jeff changes his mind sixty thousand times. I'm used to this kind of thing, so it doesn't bother me, but it's starting to irritate Chris.

I don't think I should tell Jeff about the agreement with Glenn. He won't go for it at all, and he'll probably just be really pissed. Not that I blame him, but... it's like Glenn and Mark said... someone is going to die. Although I don't know if I really want Mark to pass Dad. What if Dad survives? Damn it.

"Jeff, you take that juice out of the cart and I will smite you. Don't. Even. Touch it."

"But Chrissy!"

"Don't." Jeff makes a face but leaves the juice alone. It's his fourth choice, I believe. Damn kid.

"Let's go pay," I offer as Jeff just stands there looking sad and Chris rolls his eyes. He smacks my brother on the ass and Jeff smiles.

"Ok."

-_-_-_-

"Would you guys stop that?!" Chris' voice is shrill and I chuckle, removing my hand from Jeff's thigh.

"Why does that weird you out so much, baby?" Jeff wiggles around in his seat to look at his boyfriend. Glancing in the rear view, I see Chris' face flush rose.

"I just..."

"It's not like we could reproduce, so it's pretty harmless."

"But it's wrong!"

"Says you. There are people who would say homosexuality is wrong, too."

"That's different."

"Jeff," I raise an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting that you're ok with the whole incest thing?"

Jeff seems taken aback.

"Well, uh, I didn't mean it like that. I just..."

"You seem to have caught the stutters from Chris."

"Fuck you."

"Well, if you really want to..."

"Matt!"

"Thashehingikinalkeit," Chris says suddenly, all in one word.

"What?"

"I... I... kinda..." Chris puts a hand over his face and I can hear Jeff's grin.

"You what, Chrissy?" his voice is taunting, like he knows what Chris is going to say.

"It'skindahot."

"I can't hear you."

"It's. Hot."

"What's hot?"

Chris makes a very exasperated sound and grumbles.

"I have an... incest fetish. I've always wanted... two brothers." The instant he's done speaking Jeff is squealing and somehow wiggling into the backseat.

"Chris is a freak! Chris is a freak! He likes to watch brothers fuck!" he teases, sitting on Chris' lap and laughing, "He likes to fuck brothers! Chris is groooooooss!"

"Jeff, stop!" he's laughing, so he can't be **that **angry... I mean, it is somewhat comical... the situations we find ourselves in, I swear.

"So how drunk were you last night, baby?" Jeff purrs as I pull into the driveway and turn the car off. I turn around to see Jeff curled around Chris like a koala.

"Enough to have the balls to try... what happened. Let me up."

"You are up, sweetie." Chris blushes and shoves Jeff off, revealing a very prominent bulge in his jeans. Quickly, he opens the door and grabs some grocery bags before scooting away. Jeff squeaks and gets a handful of bags as well and following him. I scour the car, but they got everything.

Jeff is unlocking the door, his eyes devouring Chris, and they both leap inside when it opens. I'm about five feet behind them and when I get in the house I see bags dropped all over the floor. Jeff has pounced Chris onto the couch and is making out with him mercilessly, holding his arms above his head. Chris is wriggling, but not truly fighting, and I roll my eyes before going to put the groceries away.

"Matt," Jeff suddenly comes up for air, "Come join us."

My eyes widen slightly.

"What?"

"Oh, come off it. You know you like it, deep down. And it's just sex. Hell, sex with me and Chris is a hell of a lot safer than fucking that cesspool you call an ex."

"I told you not to call Amy that."

"Sorry... but... she'sawhoreMatt."

"Jeff! I'm going to beat the hell out of you!"

"Maybe I'd like it," he bats his eyelashes at me seductively and I sigh. Chris looks like it's his birthday, Christmas, and Halloween all at the same time. I look at the two of them, Jeff sitting up on Chris now, and I just... I can't deny them. I can't deny Jeff. I can see the want in his eyes and...

"Don't you think that Adam might be involved in this?" I say, my voice defeated as I sit beside them.

"I doubt it. He's not here - we would have felt him. And so what if he is? We're just beating him at his own game, if you look at it right. He got so much pleasure out of forcing us to do this kind of shit, and now... we do it willingly. We like it... and so he loses." He's got a point.

"Jeff's right, man," Chris interjects, "Besides, doesn't he usually talk in your heads, too?"

"Yeah."

"And you haven't heard him, right? So it's not him."

"Just hormones," Jeff shifts off of Chris and straddles my lap. My breath hitches in my throat and I look in his beautiful eyes as he settles down on me, "Relax, Matty. Just enjoy it..." his lips close over mine and I sigh into him blissfully, kissing him as my hands settle on his hips. Oh, my wonderful Jeffrey...

Chris is watching us ravenously, his eyes drinking in every detail. He moves closer and I feel his hands on both of us, touching and then leaning in to kiss our necks.

I guess Jeff is right. As long as no one knows, what's the big deal? And... I do like it... Jeff knows exactly how and where to touch me, what to do, how to move... and I know just how to do the same to him. It's like we were made for each other.

My intense thoughts dissolve as the mix between the three of us becomes decidedly more heated. Soon Jeff is whimpering beneath the combined efforts of Chris and I.

"Matt? Chrissy?" he whispers.

"Yes?" we both answer at the same time, breathless.

"I love you. Both of you."

Chris and I look at each other, unsure of how to answer. His lips are swollen from forceful kisses, his face reddened with arousal. I lean in before I think and kiss him. He responds after barely a second of hesitation, returning the gesture. Pulling away, I smile. He does too, and it's like this moment couldn't get any better.

Maybe the reason this sickened me so much... you know, the whole gay thing and the Jeff thing... was because I liked it... and didn't want to admit it. Because I was so caught up in what others would think, I completely ignored my thoughts on the issue.

Damn. I wish I had realized that earlier... because confronting the issue is so much easier than ignoring it.

**-_-_-_- Reviews are greatly appreciated -_-_-_-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Confronting**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **It'll end up NC17 in all likelihood. We all know I can't resist sex scenes.**  
Summary: **"When he said he could heal Dad, we didn't believe him... thought he was pulling our legs. It's going too far now. We didn't want this."

**-_-_-_-**

I grunt as my back smacks against the canvas. Damn, Cena's being rough tonight. He pulls me up and I try to pull him in for the Side Effect but he winds me up on his shoulders. I go with him, following through with the newly-named Attitude Adjustment (formerly the STFU) and go down for the three count. It hurts like a bitch. I wonder what's up his ass. The ref counts, the crowd goes wild, and Cena's music starts playing as I slink out of the ring surreptitiously.

Once in back, I wipe the sweat from my forehead and head to the locker room. Jeff's not there, but Chris is, texting on his phone.

"Good match?" he asks.

"It was all right. Cena must have something going on though. He was rough."

"I heard he's having problems with his lady friend."

"Which one?"

"Dunno."

Ah. John does get angry when it comes to the womenfolk. Whatever though, I've done the same thing. We all have.

"Where'd Jeff go?"

"For juice."

"Figures," I go into the bathroom and turn on the water. Shower time.

**-_-_-_-**

When I turn the shower off, I hear something that sounds familiar. People talking. Drying my hair and pulling a clean pair of boxers on, I crack the door.

"Dad?"

"Hey Matthew," he calls, "I figured I'd pay you and Jeffrey a visit for awhile." I peek around the door and grin at him. "I've been missing you two and all."

"We miss you too, Dad. It's great to see ya. Let me get dressed and I'll come on out."

I dress hurriedly, excited to see Dad. Jeff has a match later, I think against Shelton, so we'll be here awhile yet.

"How ya been, boy?" he asks, sitting beside Chris on the couch. Jeff is leaning against the wall, grinning ear to ear.

"Good, Pop. What have you been up to?" I ask.

"The usual. Fishing and working and visiting your uncles. Talking to the fans that pass through. There was a boy on your property the other day, Matt, with his parents, getting pictures taken."

"Yeah, that happens. They don't take anything though, so it's all right. You want to come with us after the show? I think we're going to go out for dinner."

"That sounds great," he grins and stands up and comes over. We hug tightly, "I'm so prouda both of you. I know I've said that a thousand times, but... it's always true."

**-_-_-_-**

Dinner was pretty good - we went to this nice little Italian place by the hotel. Dad's got his own room for the night, and now it's just me, Jeff, and Chris in our suite. Jeff is playing on a DS, and I suspect it's something Pokemon related. He really enjoys the whole 'catching odd animals' thing. Chris is napping lightly, laying beside Jeff and snoozing.

"Hey, Jeff?" I ask.

"Yeah?" his brow furrows, intent on his game.

"What do you think we should do with the whole Glenn and Mark thing?"

"Nothing. We should find another way. One that doesn't kill Dad."

"Jeff... that's not going to happen."

"I'm not arguing with you tonight, Matt. Drop it."

I sigh and sit up, putting my feet on the floor and grabbing my shoes, "I'm going to the bar."

"Have fun."

**-_-_-_-**

Dad has been staying at our place for a few days now. It's nice to have him around, and we all get along. In the back of my mind, though, I've been worrying about when Gangrel and Adam visit and what we're going to do. I figured out a plan the other night. It should work pretty well, I think.

Jeff, Dad and Chris are playing cards when I pull in from going to the store for beer. I've been drinking a lot of it lately, but I don't think I can be blamed for it. As much as Jeff and Chris act all willy-nilly and such, I don't know how they're dealing with the stress...

I set the case on the kitchen counter, and then I feel it. Jeff's in the kitchen a second later.

"Matt," he says, a warning tone in his voice.

"I know. Stay up here, okay?" I reply, steeling myself. I've been waiting for this since I talked to Glenn.

The second shudder comes as I'm going down the basement stairs. Flipping the light on, I see them, waiting. Gangrel disappears.

"Where's your brother?" he asks in my ear, hovering behind me.

"He's upstairs... with Chris and Dad," I reply, "Look... is there any way we can postpone this? I mean... our Dad's here. And last time, when Chris was here..." I sigh, trying to look as dejected and defeated as possible.

"Too bad, human," Adam spits, "Get your whore brother down here."

"Please," I beg, "Maybe we could go somewhere else? Something. Anything. They will hear us. We'll do anything you want."

"You do anything we want anyway." Gangrel's got a point.

"Please... Gangrel, Adam... take pity on us. I'll even..." I let a shadow of disgust pass over my face, "I'll suck Jeff willingly."

"Matthew, excuses-"

"Hold on, Grel," Adam says, walking towards me slowly, a horrible grin on his face, "You'll suck Jeff willingly? Hmm..." he strokes his chin and looks at Gangrel, and I can see him thinking.

"Adam," Grel warns.

"Let me fuck you," Adam says then, "And we'll go somewhere else."

I've got them.

"Deal," I say without a moment of hesitation, "There's an abandoned barn two miles west of here. Jeff and I will meet you there in five minutes, all right?"

Gangrel sighs, but Adam looks like a kid let loose in a candy store.

"You really want him that badly, Adam?" the older vampire asks tiredly. Adam just smiles, and the two vanish.

I guess that's a yes.

I run up the stairs, trying to think of a good excuse. Jeff's in the kitchen.

"We need to meet them at Kowalski's old barn in five minutes," I pant, "What's an excuse to leave?" Jeff thinks for a moment.

"Matt!" he shouts, "You got the wrong goddamn beer!" he spits, picking up the case and letting it fall heavily onto the ground.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," I apologize loudly.  
"I'll just go to the store my goddamn self," he says, pulling on his shoes. I look at Chris, and from the look on his face I can tell that he knows what's up.

"Dad, we'll be right back," I say, "Jeff's been getting real picky about his beer lately."

"It's all right. I do it too once in awhile."

"Jeff, let me come with and pay for it. I'm sorry, man," I say, loud enough for Dad to hear as I follow Jeff out the door. We get in my car and Jeff sighs.

"Let's go."

**-_-_-_- Reviews are greatly appreciated -_-_-_-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Confronting**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **It'll end up NC17 in all likelihood. We all know I can't resist sex scenes.**  
Summary: **"When he said he could heal Dad, we didn't believe him... thought he was pulling our legs. It's going too far now. We didn't want this."

**-_-_-_-**

"Where should I park?" I question out loud as I drive up to the barn.

"Wherever, I guess. Over in that den of trees looks good. I don't think you should leave the car out on the road," Jeff replies. He's a little tense, but not as bad as usual. I could say the same about myself.

Pulling into the trees, I shut the car off and we get out. The back door of the barn is ajar and the air feels oddly cool. The dicks are here.

"Ready?" I ask. Jeff nods.

"Ready."

We go into the barn and there they are. Gangrel looks slightly irritated but Adam is overjoyed.

"Hey kids," he says silkily, sliding up to me and wrapping his hands around my waist. God I hope Glenn and Mark show up soon... I really have no intention of letting Adam fuck me. At all. I'm a virgin in that sense, and I would like to stay that way. For now.

"Adam," Gangrel says curtly, "Let me have him first. You can play with Jeffrey."

Adam pouts, "Fine..." He takes Jeff in his arms and starts to stroke up his sides, licking and kissing at his neck as he slips into his head. Jeff's eyes roll back and he moans in Adam's grasp.

Gangrel's hands grab me from behind - he must have switched places - and I groan as he slides his hands up my shirt and claws me open. I pull my shirt off quickly so it doesn't get ripped or anything like that and throw it to the side.

As Grel licks at the wounds, I sigh and try to relax. _'Come on Glenn... Mark... Please don't let this go too far...' _Adam has Jeff's pants off, jerking him as he whispers to him. Jeff's moaning and writhing and I feel myself getting hard looking at it.

"Oh," Grel murmurs in my ear, his hand ghosting over my crotch, "Hard for me, boy? I'm flattered..." he grabs my cock and squeezes hard. I gasp, somewhat in pleasure, and my eyes close as his fangs sink into my neck. He feeds, scraping his nails across my chest. I try to relax, but it's not working. Especially when... oh my God... is that... he's hard. He's fucking hard and grinding his cock against my ass.

No. No, I don't want Grel to fuck me. Oh shit.

_'Glenn, come on!'_

His hands tug at my jeans and I start trying to fight him.

"No, no, no..." I mutter, pushing against him desperately.

"Oh no you don't, Grelly," Adam says, and I'm pulled away. Thank God.

Oh shit, I lied, not really. Adam's just as bad!

"I get him first," he whispers, licking my ear, "And he will be mine..."

_'Relax... you agreed to it... Glenn and Mark will get here soon.'_ I think, reluctantly kissing Adam back as he presses his lips to mine. I groan softly as his body slides up against mine, his erection bumping into my stomach.

You know... if I close my eyes and pretend... I can almost forget it's Adam. It's just Jeff. It's Jeff kissing me...

"Oh, aren't you excited my little sweet," Adam says excitedly, palming my own hardening cock, "You want this of your own will..." I must have gotten a little too excited. I hear Jeff cry out - Gangrel is feeding on him, watching Adam and I hungrily.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Adam's pulling my pants down and I go along with him. Mark and Glenn will be here soon. They will. I swear to God...

"You ready for this, Matthew?" he whispers, and I cry out as a slick finger slides into my body. I tense up, groaning but letting him do it, "I know you're a virgin... oh, I can't wait to be inside you..." I close my eyes, pushing against his finger half-heartedly and gasping as he slips in a second one.

Adam's groaning against me, and then he pulls his hand from my body.

"I can't wait anymore," he gasps against me, "I need you." I steel myself, feeling him push me up against the wall and bending me over.

"Matt!" Jeff calls out, and I close my eyes as I feel the head of Adam's cock at my entrance.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Suddenly the barn darkens for a split second and Jeff starts screaming. Adam is torn from my grasp and I pull my pants up, turning around to see Glenn throwing Adam into the other wall. Jeff is still screaming and Gangrel is bellowing too. Mark has him in a full nelson, yanking him to his feet.

"Can't disappear now, can you fucker?" he growls darkly, "We rigged this place and activated it a minute ago. You aren't going anywhere."

Glenn and Adam are fighting on the floor until Glenn shouts something and Adam goes still, glowing light circling around his body.

"What the fuck?" Jeff yells, "Don't kill them!" I go to his side and he looks at me, his face nothing but panic.

"You two have been on our territory too long now," Glenn spits into Adam's face, "And you both knew it," he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a silver colored cross. "Get ready you fucking piece of shit."

"Don't!" Jeff screams, but it's too late - Glenn rears back and slams the cross into Adam's chest. He roars and his whole body starts to radiate light. It's nearly blinding and then - it fades, and there is nothing but his form left behind. It's... grey?

Then I realize it's made of ashes.

Jeff starts moving then as Glenn moves towards Mark and Gangrel and I grab him, holding him back.

"Matt, what the fuck are you doing?" he turns to me, trying to fight me off, and then we hear it. Gangrel. The light overwhelms the barn and I close my eyes as Jeff realizes what has happened.

"You fuckers!" he screams, punching at me, trying to get free, "He's going to die now! He's going to fucking die!" he gets free and looks at me, eyes blazing, "You knew they would come, didn't you? You fucking goddamn bastard, Matt. You knew they would!" he starts striking at me, his eyes welling up. "You're a murderer, Matt!"

Glenn and Mark look at me, and then at the corpses on the ground.

"Do you want me to sedate him?" Glenn asks quietly.

"No," I mouth, trying to fend off Jeff's blows. I grab his shoulders, "Jeff," I saw loudly, "Jeff, listen to me. Listen to me." Tears start pouring down his face.

"Dad's going to die," he cries, "Dad's going to die because of you!"

"Not necessarily," Mark says, "I can pass him."

"No! There's a way for him to live, I swear to fucking God."

"There isn't, Jeff. We've already discussed this," Glenn says.

"There is," he insists, "There is, there's got to be," he gets angry again, "And we wouldn't need one if you fuckers didn't - I can't believe you!" he spits at me.

"Jeff, please calm down," I urge, stroking his neck, "Please. Getting hysterical won't change anything."

His face suddenly changes and a darkness clouds his eyes.

"You're right. It won't," he glances at Glenn and Mark, "Thank you for your help... I guess. I'm going back to the house. Matt, give me the keys."

"Go sit in the car. I'll be out in a second."

He glares at me, but he leaves. I look at Glenn.

"There's no way?"

"None. Your father will die."

"All right. Don't pass Dad yet... we'll call on you again. Is that all right?"

"Perfectly fine. Thank you for luring them."

"No problem..." The barn darkens and they're gone. I sigh and start out to the car. Jeff's sitting in the passenger seat, his face smoldering. I get in beside him and start the car.

"Let's go home."

"Go fuck yourself."

**-_-_-_- Reviews are greatly appreciated -_-_-_-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Confronting**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **It'll end up NC17 in all likelihood. We all know I can't resist sex scenes.**  
Summary: **"When he said he could heal Dad, we didn't believe him... thought he was pulling our legs. It's going too far now. We didn't want this."

**-_-_-_-**

Jeff's gone. Ever since the night Adam and Gangrel were killed, he's been gone. When we got back to the house, he wouldn't talk to me all that night. The next morning, he and Chris were gone. Dad was still there - said something about how Chris' mom had to go to the hospital.

I know that's bullshit. Dad went home a few days later, so I've been in the house alone. It's just like after Amy left and I had torn my ACL. Lazing around the house, moping with nothing to do. I could call Shannon of even Greg, but I can't bear to see anyone anyway.

Goddamnit.

Jeff won't answer my texts or my calls. I've left him eighteen voice mails in the past week. Chris doesn't answer either. I know Jeff told him what happened.

I can't sit around this house anymore. All I do is sit and drink. I've gone through like fifty thousand cases now, I swear to God.

Dad's going to die.

I've come to terms with it, sort of. I understand that if Grel and Adam weren't killed, probably all three of us would have died. And I mean... they say the worst pain is when a parent buries their child, right? I couldn't do that to Dad - have me or Jeff die. He'd waste away.

My phone rings.

Chris?

"Hello?"

"Matt," his voice is panicked, "Matt, Jeff's gone."

I'm on my feet in an instant, "What?"

"He's been wonky ever since we left. We've been staying at your dad's place and Jeff has been... wrong. Something's wrong. He's been having horrible mood swings and he doesn't sleep. He went shopping the other day, wouldn't let me come with, was gone for like six hours, and didn't bring anything home. But I found a book in a strange language that I can't read. I researched it, but I can't find anything even like it. Jeff bought it though, it was in with his stuff. And last night, he went out... and he hasn't come home. He won't answer his phone," he talks so fast I barely understand him.

"Where's Dad? Does he know?"

"I didn't tell him. I figured that wouldn't help any."

"Do you have your car there?"

"No."

"I'll come pick you up, ok? Walk to the gas station. Bring that book."

"All right."

**-_-_-_-**

Jesus Christ. Jeff's gone. What the fuck is he up to? I don't even think I want to know. Without a doubt, it's about Dad. Or vampires. Or something fucked up.

Fuck this mythical shit, I swear to God.

I pick up Chris. He's nervous and looks like hell, clutching the oldest book I've ever seen in his hands. It looks like it was once red leather, but now it's just battered up. Chris gets in the car.

"He bought more books than this, I think," he says as he puts on his seatbelt.

"How do you know?"

"I found a handwritten receipt. Had like four books on it, but I could only find this one."

"What did you tell Dad?"

"I was going out with Jeff, meeting him somewhere."

"Okay."

We pull into my driveway and get in the house. First thing I do is boot up the computer.

"Let me see that book."

"I swear, Matt, I searched everything. There is no language that looks like this."

I open the tome. The pages are loose, some falling out, and the whole thing smells old. There are weird stains all over it, too.

"Chris... this isn't paper. This is vellum," I say suddenly, unsure of how I know that. It's not paper, though, you can tell.

"Is it?" he asks.

"Yeah. This book... is really old. Like seriously, really old. Hundreds of years, maybe."

"Damn..."

I look at the odd writing, the weird characters. Chris is right - I've never seen anything like it.

Getting on the computer, I start searching for ways to identify a language. Chris sits beside me, and we both look over the screen silently.

"We'll never find out by ourselves," Chris says, "I mean... if this book is that old, as old as you say... then it's probably not in a modern language."

"If the language is even human," I mutter, flipping through the pages and glancing at the monitor, "Fucking hell."

"Wait..." Chris pauses, running a hand through his hair. I close my eyes, thinking.

_It's vampire language, Matthew._

Adam's voice. Wait... he's dead. Isn't he?

Oh _fuck_.

"Chris, we need to go," I say slowly, "I think I know where Jeff is."

"You do? Where?" he asks, standing. I get up, clutching the book, and we go to the car.

"The barn."

**-_-_-_-**

We get to the barn in record time, considering I floored it to 90 the whole way. It looks... worse, somehow.

I run in, Chris following me, and the foulest stench slaps me in the face. I bend over and retch, puking onto an old bale of hay. Chris gags behind me.

"What the... hell?" he whispers.

When I recover, wiping my mouth and looking up, I gasp. The barn is covered in blood, and I mean covered. It's dripping from every surface, pooled on the floor. It isn't normal blood, though. It's dark and thick, almost black, and it smells like sewage.

Then I realize something.

The corpses are gone.

"He resurrected them."

"What?"

"Jeff. He resurrected them. I don't know how, but I bet it's in one of his books. Oh shit. Oh shit."

Chris leans down and dips a finger into the blood. He hisses when it touches his skin, pain crossing his face as he quickly wipes his finger off with his shirt. The parts of the shirt stained by the blood... fade away?

"It ate your shirt."

"And my finger," he holds his pointer out, and the tip is red and swollen.

"Good Christ..." I close my eyes, "Glenn."

Nothing. I look over at Chris, who has confusion written on him.

"Glenn?" he asks.

"Yeah. I thought he might know... something. Glenn?" I ask again.

Still nothing.

"Mark?" Oh God. What if... Jeff killed them? Shit. I can't stand the smell of the blood anymore, and I walk out, going to the car. Chris gets in as well.

"Where are we going?" he asks as he shuts the door.

"Back to the house. There's nothing we can do."

"Do you think Jeff is okay?"

"I don't know, Chris. I really don't know."

**-_-_-_-**

When we pull into the driveway, I pause. Something feels wrong.

There it is. A cold shiver down my back.

"Matt... was that what I think it was?"

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

Another shiver.

I feel like we should run, but I know they'll only catch us. Wait, 'we'? It's me they're after... fuck...

"Chris, stay out here."

"No way. I'm coming in with you."

"Chris..." I get out and am helpless to stop him from coming too. Just as I open the door, a third shiver crawls up my spine.

Wait, a third?

I rush into the house, and Gangrel is sitting in the living room. Adam is beside him. Both are smiling wickedly. Standing across the room, arms crossed over his chest, is...

"Hello, _brother_."

**-_-_-_- Reviews are greatly appreciated -_-_-_-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Confronting**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **It'll end up NC17 in all likelihood. We all know I can't resist sex scenes.**  
Summary: **"When he said he could heal Dad, we didn't believe him... thought he was pulling our legs. It's going too far now. We didn't want this."

**-_-_-_-**

"Jeff...?" I gasp, staring at him. He just smiles, and I see two little specks of white on his lower lip - fangs.

Oh my God.

His eyes aren't the same color they used to be. They're brighter now, malicious and angry, full of sadistic intentions. They are the color of a rotten poison.

Jeff's a vampire.

"No," I whisper, "No, you can't be..." I look at Gangrel and Adam, "Which one of you did it?! Which one of you turned him?!"

Gangrel stands and slinks over to Jeff, wrapping him in his arms and dragging his tongue up Jeff's neck. Jeff moans softly and presses back against him, turning his head so the two can kiss.

It's disgusting.

Chris gags and the two break apart.

"I'm sorry, Chrissy..." Jeff says lazily, "You would never understand."

"Jeff..." he whispers, "I... I love you, and... you're with them?"

"I never really loved you, Chris. I'm sorry, but it's true." Chris chokes up and I put my arm on his shoulder, my eyes blazing. "You see... I got sick of it. For my entire life, all I had was Matt, because that was all I was allowed to have. I couldn't have my own dreams, hell no. I had to follow Matt's dream and go into wrestling. It was fun, yeah, but it wasn't what I wanted to do. But I was okay with it, I got used to it. I had Matt.

"Then Gangrel tried to take him from me... not physically, sure, but when he would feed on him... Matt would give in to him, let him do anything," he looks at me sadly, "And there is nothing more jealous than a brother. When Adam came around, started making Matt and I do things... of course I acted like I didn't want it. I had to. If I didn't, Adam probably wouldn't get so much fun out of it and Matt... you would have shunned me.

"But I loved it. The night Adam made you take my virginity... would have been the best night of my life if you hadn't snapped and freaked the fuck out, sent us to the fucking hospital," he glares at me slightly, "And I knew it would never work. I had known that from the beginning though, deep in my heart... that's why I started dating you, Chris... I manifested all my feelings for Matt in you. I'm sorry, I really am. But it just... it hurt so much.

"Then Matt tried to take _you_ away from me, Chrissy. But I couldn't let him know my true feelings, I couldn't deal with that, so I begged him to let you stay... thank God, he agreed. But it got worse, because _someone_ decided to fucking be a little sneak," he walks up to me and pushes me against the wall, leering at me, "You went behind my back... and killed Adam and Gangrel. Dad would have died. Matt, what that comes down to is... _You tried to take Dad_.

"And I was fucking done. A man... can only take so much..." he leans in and his breath ghosts over my lips.

I shiver.

"So I went looking for a way to bring Gangrel and Adam back. I remembered what Glenn and Mark said about vampires being like weeds, and how you could resurrect one with blood from the vampire's family. So I found Gangrel's Maker. It was surprisingly easy, once I knew where to look. I even taught myself a little bit of _Arc Laud_... that's vampire language. It's what the book you found, Chris, is written in.

"I begged Gangrel's Maker to help me... he was all for it. He gave me the blood easily enough - he could read minds, he knew I was legit. But I had my own plan. I wasn't going to resurrect them just for shits and giggles. I woke Gangrel first... and I told him, 'Make me a vampire, or I will kill you again.'"

"And I agreed. This boy went to great lengths to resurrect Adam and me... why not bring him into the fold?" Jeff turns to look at his Maker.

My mind is reeling. I can't even speak.

"I love you," he whispers, and his tongue traces along my lips, "I love you, with all my heart and soul. But I can never have you... not the way I want to. You're all for the sex, I know that now... but you would never love me back."

"Jeff, you're wrong. I did love you, just as strongly as you love me now, just as strongly as you have loved me for so long. I realized it the day after Chris and I made love to you. I finally... let go of the stupid inhibitions society puts on us.

"But now... look at what you've done to yourself. I remember you telling me how much you hate vampires. Jeff... you aren't the Jeff I loved. The Jeff I loved would never do this. You will never again be the Jeffrey that I loved."

"I know, Matty. I know," he silences me with his lips and he kisses me hard. I can't take this. His tongue pries my mouth open and I groan, pushing him away. He looks at me, his eyes hurt.

"You can't take Dad away now... because I can keep him alive. Mark and Glenn lied."

"What happened to them? I called for them... they didn't come," I ask, afraid of the answer. Hate sparks in Jeff's emerald eyes.

"That doesn't matter. They are nothing but scum."

"So what now, Jeff?!" Chris spits, obviously sick of waiting, "What are your plans now? You fucking got what you wanted... your Dad will live, and..." He's going to cry, I can see it. He turns away, a hand covering his face, "Fuck this shit. Fuck you, Jeff. Why couldn't you just tell Matt? Why did you have to lie to me?" his voice is getting more hysterical every second, and Jeff goes to him.

"Chrissy... I'm sorry. You must understand... I don't get what I want. None of us do, really. I guess... everyone loses," he tries to touch Chris' arm.

"Don't fucking touch me! And don't call me Chrissy! Just..." he escapes Jeff's arms and leaves the room. I hear the front door slam.

I look at Jeff steadily. Adam looks bored, as does Gangrel.

"Well, he did have a point," I say, "Where do you go from here?"

"You could come with us if you chose. And you know you will never be able to go 'back to normal', Jeffrey," Gangrel speaks up.

"I know..." he says quietly, looking at the floor and then at me. His eyes darken and he grins... he looks evil. Something isn't right. "I know what I will do. Matty... come here."

Something in my head tightens and... I go to him.

Shit. This is some kind of trick, I can feel it. I can't stop myself from walking to him...

He takes me in his arms, kissing my neck, smelling my hair.

"I can't have you willingly... so I will take you," he whispers in my ear, and fear strikes me.

"Jeff," I choke out - why is it so hard to speak? "Jeff, please..."

"Don't worry... I _won't_ be gentle."

He's nipping at my neck, my chin, and his hands skim up under my shirt. I shiver as he rips it from my body, his fingers running over my chest and back.

"No..." I whisper before his mouth claims mine and he kisses me deeply, passionately. His fangs nips at my lips and I taste blood. No, no, no... Jeff, stop. Please.

His hands work at my pants and I push at his chest to try and stop him. He secures my wrists in one hand and pins me to the wall, holding me still as he undresses me.

He's going to rape me. He's going to fucking rape me.

I fight, struggling in his grasp and trying to wriggle out of his hands.

"Adam, Gangrel." Suddenly there are more hands on me, restraining me, grabbing my wrists.

The others... they're holding me down so... Jeff can...

No!

I cry out as I'm forcefully bent over the arm of the couch, nude and fighting every step of the way. Their strength is hundreds of times greater than mine, though, and I have no choice. I feel a wet finger probe at my entrance and I shake my hips.

"Jeff, stop," I pant, sweaty strands of hair in my face and my mouth.

"No," he whispers behind me and the digit slides in, "I need this, Matty. I've always needed this. And you would never give it to me. You're mine, Matty. _Mine_."

I scream as my body erupts in fire.

His cock is in me. That has to be it, I swear to God. He's fucking me. He moans in my ear, a horrid and disgusting sound.

"Matty, you feel so good..." he whispers, "So beautiful... I love you so much, big brother..."

"Jeff," I beg, "Jeff, please!"

His movements become easier and I understand why instantly - I'm bleeding... down there. He thrusts harder and I go limp, unable to fight anymore. The pain is too much. Every time his hips snap forward, I can't help but whimper.

It hurts so much. God, make it stop. Someone. Please.

The room is fading, and all I can hear is Jeff behind me. Moaning as he fucks me, his hands gripping my hips, nails digging into the skin.

Jeff...

He roars when he comes, one last bone-shattering thrust rocking my body as he screams in my ear. I have long been unable to move, and just lay there on the couch when he finally lets go. Adam and Gangrel let go of me, too.

"He's beautiful," Adam purrs, licking the sweat off my back.

"He is..." Jeff agrees, and I hear his belt buckle as he pulls his pants back on, "He's beautiful when he bleeds..." Claws rake down my back but I can't scream anymore, only twitch helplessly. "You've tried to take everything from me, Matty... can you hear me?"

"Y... yeah..." He rolls me over, onto my back, and my teeth grit together as the wounds rub harshly against the couch.

"Look at me."

I open my eyes - he's hovering directly over me, madness glittering on his face.

"You've tried to take everything, Matt... when you were all I ever had. You and Dad. It's over, big brother. Beautiful brother."

What is he saying?

I see his fangs extend, and it becomes painfully clear.

"Jeffrey, please, just leave," I beg.

"You will be with me forever now," he whispers, words slurred due to the elongated canines. He kneels and takes me into his arms, cradling me to his body.

"Jeff."

"Matt. I love you."

His fangs drive into my neck with the force of a thousand bombs and somehow I scream again, the sound wheezing past my abused vocal cords. It feels just like when Gangrel feeds... pulling all the heat from my body... but Jeff doesn't stop. He keeps feeding long after when Gangrel would have stopped.

The room swirls and all I can see is Jeff when he finally pulls away, blood dripping down his face.

"Matty... do you love me?" he asks me, voice so low I almost don't hear him.

"Jeff, please." I don't even know how I can speak.

"Do. You. Love me?" I feel tears in my eyes. I could never love him. What he's done... to himself... to me... I can't love a monster who raped me.

I remember... the night Chris and I made love to him. He was so beautiful. I did love him, I loved him so much. I would have done anything for him. But the creature holding me isn't Jeff.

Jeff is gone, dead.

I shake my head as best I can, "I can never love you... again, Jeff."

"Goodnight, Matty," he kisses my forehead, "Goodnight."

And he fades away.

**-_-_-_- End? -_-_-_-**

**Review are always appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Confronting  
**Author:** Bernarde  
**Rating:** It'll end up NC17 in all likelihood. We all know I can't resist sex scenes.  
**Summary:** "When he said he could heal Dad, we didn't believe him... thought he was pulling our legs. It's going too far now. We didn't want this."

**Note:** This story has been bothering me lately because it doesn't feel finished. Well, I guess I'll have to fix that.

Ω-Ω

With his brother cradled in his arms like a babe, Jeff leaned down and continued to drink. Matt's struggles had become nonexistent and he simply laid limp, dead weight, in Jeff's arms.

Adam laughed bitterly as he realized Jeff's intentions when the young vampire pulled back just moments from Matt's fall into death.

"Change him," Jeff whispered to the others. "Please. It would be the ultimate punishment... to remake him as that which he despises." It took only moments for Gangrel to bow his head in agreement.

"Then change him, Jeffrey," he said lowly. The youngest looked up in surprise.

"Me?"

"Yes. He will be weaker if you change him than if I were to change him. Your blood is farther removed from the Originals than mine is."

Jeff understood instantly and opened his wrist without a word, pressing it to his brother's lips. Instinctively, Matt's mouth worked to draw the blood in. His breathing rate increased raggedly as color blossomed in his face.

Gangrel watched intently as Matt took in the dead blood. He was delighted with Jeff's choice: what a wonderfully evil plan for the new vampire to devise... almost like he wasn't a new vampire at all.

Soon enough, Matt reached the point of consciousness. Spitting out droplets of red, he stared at Jeff incredulously.

"Wh-What have you done?" he gasped, a sweet note of fear to his voice. Jeff only laughed.

"Oh dear brother..." Matt's body suddenly seized, and he grasped his chest. "Don't worry, big brother. Your heart is stopping and now you will die," Jeff cooed and kisses his brother's forehead before Matt ripped away from him, rolling on the floor in pain. Jeff stood and looked to his Master.

"Shall we leave?" Gangrel asked, a sick smile twisted across his face.

"Yes... let him change alone," Jeff replied, looking down at Matt's writhing form. "Let him taste the death he would have given our father."

And they were gone.

Ω-Ω

The air tastes like acid. Choke. I can't see. I scream Jeff's name, but my voice is so hoarse that I can barely hear it. It falls like a whisper, resounding in the empty room, and I realize that I am truly alone.

_"Yes... let him change alone. Let him taste the death he would have given our father."_

He changed me. Now my body is dying.

"Jeff! Glenn! Mar-" Pain erupts in my chest as my heart stops beating. I feel tears streaming down my face and I clutch my chest desperately as my heart takes its last few beats. The very air is poisonous, singeing my throat as I try to breathe. I realize that I need to stop breathing, but the urge is too hard to resist.

My stomach rebels next and I vomit, gagging from the taste of bile. I vaguely wish I could choke to death on it and escape the hell I am plunging into. I throw up again and again until my body decides it is empty, and I try to gasp but - fuck that hurts too. I roll onto my belly and hold my breath. I don't need to breathe. I don't need to breathe. My mind is screaming at me. I don't need to breathe. I'm going to die! I'm going to suffocate! I _am_ suffocating!

I breathe. Dead lungs fill with air that may as well be fire and I scream. At least, I think I scream. I really don't know anymore. Every nerve is alight with pain. I just want to be dead. Please just let me be dead. Please just let me die.

Maybe he fucked it up, maybe I am truly dying. I can only hope.

I hear myself scream and scream and scream until my consciousness fades away.

I am now dead.

Ω-Ω

Hunger. I am so hungry, so empty on the inside. I'm awake. In my house, on the floor. Jeff changed me. I… must be changed now?

I sit up. I'm covered in vomit and blood and I realize that, while I transformed, I also shit and pissed myself. How lovely. I guess that is part of the changing.

I don't realize that I'm on my feet and moving. Walking. In the shower. Cool water pouring down my back. I strip naked under its fountain and wash myself, scrubbing the filth from my body. It isn't until I get water in my mouth that I realize that I'm not breathing. I don't need to breathe now.

Out of the shower. I look in the mirror. There's nothing there. Wow, really? That shit is true?

So I'm changed. I'm a vampire. Just like Jeff.

Jeff.

_Matt?_

His voice echoes in my head and I stop for a moment. Jeff?

_Yes?_

He can hear me. He's talking to me, like Adam could talk to us when we were… human, I guess would be the word for it.

Help me, Jeff. Please don't leave me like this.

_You chose your path, my brother._

No, please. Please don't do this. Jeff? Jeff? He doesn't answer. He's gone. I don't know where he is.

I'm so hungry. Still living as a human in my mind, I go to the kitchen. Open the refrigerator. Take out a plate of left over wings that Jeff and Chris must have brought home.

It smells, literally, like shit. But I put it in my mouth, chew it, swallow it. Instantly my stomach rejects it and I spit it back up. No bile, just the chewed up meat.

Glenn?

Nothing.

Mark?

Nothing.

I am completely alone. Glenn and Mark are probably dead. My brother is a monster. I… I am a monster.

Ignoring the emptiness in my body, I go outside. The moon is beautiful, but I don't see it. I lay down in the open. When the sun rises, I will die. I am waiting now, waiting for death.

I will not feed, I will not kill, I will not harm. I will not be like them.

I wait.

-_-_-_- **Reviews are greatly appreciated **-_-_-_-


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Confronting**  
Author: **Bernarde**  
Rating: **It'll end up NC17 in all likelihood. We all know I can't resist sex scenes.**  
Summary: **"When he said he could heal Dad, we didn't believe him... thought he was pulling our legs. It's going too far now. We didn't want this."

**Ω-Ω**

"You're lucky that I found you when I did."

"Fuck off. Let me go."

"No, you'll just kill yourself."

"So? What do you care?"

"Because I can help you get back at them."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Personal reasons."

"Sure, whatever."

"Drink this."

"No."

"You're going to get sick if you don't eat. You won't heal, either."

"Don't care. I'm not feeding, I won't do it."

"What if I told you it's animal blood?"

"But it isn't, is it?"

"No, it isn't."

"See. All you vampires are liars."

"I'm trying to help you. And you're a vampire too now, so don't 'all you vampires' me."

"I didn't choose to be."

"Well that happens sometimes. I don't think Gangrel chose, either. But then again, the laws were much less strict back then."

"Back then?"

"He's nearly a thousand years old. Matt, just please drink this."

"I said no."

"You realize that if you don't feed soon, you won't have a choice, right? You'll be consumed with bloodlust and you'll end up taking whatever I give you. You can either accept it now or let your body force you to accept it later. Make your choice."

"My choice remains the same. I'm not drinking it."

"Suit yourself then... I'm not going to stay here and argue with you. Call for me if you need me. I'm sure I'll hear you soon enough."

"Just shut up."

"As you wish, Princess."

**Ω-Ω**

That motherfucker. That mother. Fucker. Couldn't just let me die in peace, no, that would be too goddamn easy, wouldn't it? Why won't people just leave me the fuck alone, haven't I taken enough? My brother is a goddamn vampire, he turned me against my will, he **raped** me. He raped me, and those other assholes helped him.

I'm so hungry. My gut hurts so much. It's worse than any hunger I've ever had. It's an emptiness. When you're a human, you get that nauseous feeling when you're really hungry, but this is so much different.

I'm a vampire. I'm a fucking vampire. I don't have a reflection, the sun burns me... Oh fuck, does the sun burn...

_The sky pales and I know it's almost time. All of this will be over. I'm afraid, but at the same time... I don't care. I can't live like this. I refuse to live like this._

_ The moon sets, the stars slowly fade away, but the sun isn't __quite up__. It's not directly visible yet, still hovering on the horizon, teasing me. Please! Rise and end my pain! Give me solace that otherwise doesn't exist__ in this hell._

_ Finally, the __crimson__ orb peeks over the rim of the earth and shines its cleansing light upon me. A strong pain erupts in my head, almost like a migraine. I collapse to my knees, which takes me out of its direct light. Fuck._

_ It doesn't matter though, soon enough the star rises higher and bathes me in fire. I can hear myself screaming as my vision is replaced with white. Fire. Fire. Fire. _

_ I'm going to die and be at peace. Thank God. _

_ "What the - holy fuck." Hands grab me, and I know that voice but I can't quite place it. __Is it __Chris?__ No…__ "You goddamn idiot!" _

_ I can't move, every muscle hurts. I can't see, and I can't fight whoever it is that is moving me. There's an ice-cold whip of wind that lashes at my sensitive and charred body, and then the burning stops. _

_ I'm immersed in something cool and wet. _

_ "You haven't even had your first feeding yet, have you?" No, no I haven't. I never will, damn it! I try to fight, but it's impossible. I literally can. not. move. _

_ My hands are bound, my ankles are bound. I hear a faucet running and then something smooth is pressed to my lips. It's a __glass, and it's full__. I can taste the blood. I can __**smell**__ it. _

_ I turn my head away.__ I guess I do have some motor skills._

_ "You aren't going to heal until you drink." _

_ I shake my head._

_ "Fine. Soak for awhile then." _

_ The water covers my face. I panic for a minute and inhale, filling my dead lungs up. It sort of hurts, but not like it usually would. My chest just feels uncomfortably full. I exhale, and the water goes out. I still can't move, so I lay there. Time passes. Time passes. Time passes. _

**Ω-Ω**

He came back later, drained the water a little bit so that my face was uncovered. I have to admit I felt a lot better. I was able to open my eyes.

I'm still chained to the tub. I had no idea he was a vampire too. Is everyone in the 'E a demon or something?

Fuck, my body feels like it's empty. Caving in on itself. I'm not going to feed. I will not give in, I will not be like them. I refuse, damn it! I am better than that!

But, God, I just wish the pain would go away. That's all I feel anymore is pain. And he even said... I'll heal if I drink... I'll be able to fully move. I won't hurt anymore.

No! I won't do it!

... So hungry...

Don't give in, Matt!

I just don't want to hurt anymore. Is that so bad?

He had it in a glass, you wouldn't even be killing anyone.

Yeah, but it had to come from somewhere. What if he killed someone and drained them?

You didn't do it. You are not responsible for his actions.

But I would be responsible for accepting it!

Hunger. Feed. Do it. Feed. So hungry.

I won't!

**Feed. Eat. Feed. Hungry. Empty. Feed. Dying. Feed. Feed. Feed. FEED.**

"Christian!"

Like a shot, he's there. He has the glass. He presses it to my mouth. Warm comfort spills into me like candle wax and I gulp it down in mere moments.

"More. Please." My voice sounds the way that charcoal smells. He disappears and is back almost instantly, the glass full again, he tilts it down to me again, I drink it all down again.

Three more times he vanishes, three more times he comes back, three more times I drain the glass. Finally, the gnawing emptiness is gone. I lay there, in the water, staring at him. He's staring back, regarding me with a steady gaze.

"Will you let me up?" My voice is normal again, and I realize that nothing hurts. "Are you going to try and kill yourself again?" I think about that. I feel oddly calm, like nothing is wrong even though the world is upside down otherwise.

"It's because you had your first feeding… you need to adjust now." He can read my mind? "Yes, I can."

"I'm not going to kill myself for now," I say quietly. Christian nods and pulls a keyring out of his pocket and leans over me. He smells like dirt, but in a good way.

"We all have our own scents, as you will learn," he says as he moves to my ankles.

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop answering your questions before you ask them?"

"Yes."

"Honestly, probably not. Your mind is so open that you may as well be speaking. Any vampire could read you right now. It's not your fault; you haven't learned to cloak your thoughts yet."

"Oh." He returns to his squatting position and, slowly, I sit. My body moves fluidly and easily. I feel so vibrant. For being dead, I sure as fuck feel alive.

I look at the water swirling around my clothed body. It's glittery?

"Ground up dragon scales," he answers. "Good for burns, on mortals or otherwise. You wouldn't feed, so I didn't really have a choice. You were so badly burned, I didn't want you to tear apart."

"How come you aren't hurt?"

"Well, I was, but not nearly as bad as you were. It was slight enough that I have already healed from it. You had it worse than I did for two reasons. One, you weren't fully changed yet. Now you are, because you had your first feeding. Before that, you were essentially like a baby: extremely weak, extremely vulnerable. Also, I'm older than you, and the older you are, the better you tolerate certain things."

"So I'm fully changed now?"

"Yes."

"No going back."

"Correct."

Another pause, where he just looks at me and I look away.

"Can I be alone for a while? I need to think."

"Sure. If you need me, just call. I'll hear you." And he's gone.

I look around the room. It's a bathroom. That would make sense, considering I'm in a bathtub. I get up and strip my wet clothes off. There's a towel sitting on the toilet seat, and I grab it to dry myself off. Underneath it is a set of clothes. How nice of him. I change into them and glance in the mirror.

Still no reflection.

I open the door to find a clean, plain bedroom, obviously used for guests. It smells vaguely like Christian and sandalwood. There are two doors. I try one; it's a closet. The other is locked. He locked me in here. Somehow this doesn't bother me, and I go to pull the curtains back. The windows are bricked up. I guess that makes sense.

I lie on the large, soft bed and relish its comfort. My mind feels strangely empty. Nothing hurts. I feel surprisingly good. Then I realize… something washes over me, something I haven't felt in ages. Peace.

Strangely at peace.

Propping my head on my hands, I close my eyes. I want to take a nap.

So I do.

**-_-_-_- Reviews are greatly appreciated -_-_-_-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Confronting  
**Author:** Bernarde  
**Rating:** It'll end up NC17 in all likelihood. We all know I can't resist sex scenes.  
**Summary: **"When he said he could heal Dad, we didn't believe him... thought he was pulling our legs. It's going too far now. We didn't want this."

**Ω-Ω**

_ We lead the unsuspecting human out of the club. He's wrapped around me, kissing my neck with his hands down my pants. Walking around to the alley where no one will see us, I grasp the young man tightly and we vanish, reappearing in the hotel room where Gangrel is waiting._

Gangrel remains hidden, for now, as Adam and I seduce the drunken man. His light skin is warm against the white sheets, so deliciously warm against my cold body. I kiss him hard, probing his mouth with my tongue as Adam scooches in behind him. He's now sandwiched between us, facing me with Adam at his back.

His lips are soft against mine and I can feel his blood racing, I can hear his heart beating loud and clear. He's naked quickly enough, and soon he's sitting on Adam's cock.

"Such a good boy," the blond laughs, shifting his hips to thrust deeper into the human's body. I brush soft chestnut hair away from his neck and take a deep whiff of his sweat and lust.

Gangrel reveals himself and, despite Adam being in the poor mortal's head, he trembles in fear. Most humans have an inherent terror of Gangrel, as I did when I was human. Somehow they know.

"Wait..." he whispers, trying to pull away from Adam, but he's held still by both of us as Gangrel slides in close behind him.

"Now don't fear, little one," my Master whispers, kissing the boy's cheek, "The more you struggle, the more this will hurt. You wouldn't want it to hurt, would you? What's your name?" he probes his naked mind, "Jordan..."

"Let me go!" The sweet note of fear in his voice causes my fangs to lengthen. I kiss down the lightly toned arms to find his wrist and I suck on it hungrily, but I don't bite. Gangrel feeds first, that's the rule.

"Do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself into, dear Jordan?" Grel continues to terrify the youth, grabbing his hips and forcing him to meet Adam's steady thrusts. Something tells me that they're going to kill this one. It's rare when they full on murder, but I can tell when it's going to happen. They're different.

"Let me go, you freaks!" His voice is pitched with horror, but Gangrel has wrenched those warm arms behind his back, keeping him immobile. My teeth itch, and I yearn to taste his blood. It would be so rich with his fear. Fuck, I'm so hungry.

Master pulls our victim off of Adam and repositions him on his hands and knees. He kneels in front of Jordan, pulling his cock out and pressing it to those soft lips. Adam mounts him again from behind, sliding easily into the used hole.

Jordan resists, as one could imagine, but their strength is more, much more, than his. I watch silently as they rape him. I'm so fucking hungry, I haven't eaten in days. They only let me eat sometimes. Usually they use my "good looks", as Grel says, to capture some poor bastard and lure him to them. Like now. Like last night. And the night before.

I watch as they fuck him, feed off of him, and fuck him some more. He's crying and bleeding from his neck, his wrists, his ass, but it garners no mercy from them. I am careful to not think, in case Gangrel picks up my thoughts and beats me for it. I only observe.

Finally, they drain him almost entirely. He is as pale as we are, lying still and breathing shallowly. Adam gestures to me - I get to feed tonight. I approach quietly, and take Jordan's bloodied and bruised wrist. His eyes are just barely open, and he looks at me sadly.  
_**  
Please make it stop. Please don't let them hurt me anymore.**___

I bow my head and oblige his last wish.

**Ω-Ω**

I wake up suddenly, dizzy and nauseous. Another dream, though I know it's not a dream at all. Every time Jeff feeds, he connects to me. I imagine it happens to him when I feed, too, but I don't know that for sure.

He parades around on TNA, painting his face so he doesn't look like the corpse he is, hanging around with Shannon like everything is normal. I hate him. I don't watch TNA anymore, I don't watch any of the shows. Shortly after I was turned, I bailed out of my contract. Vince was pissed, but I didn't give a fuck. I lost the rest of my salary for the year, but fuck it. I have enough money anyway, as does Christian.

Christian still wrestles. Christian taught me how to be what I am. I don't know why I haven't killed myself yet. He has asked me a hundred times, and my answer is always the same. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. I'm waiting for something. Something tells me that I'm waiting for Jeff, but I won't admit it to Christian.

I hate him, but I miss him with every part of me. I love him. He is my brother, my baby brother. Yes, he hurt me, yes, he changed me, yes, he raped me. We all do things we don't mean in times of passion.

I've given it a lot of thought, what he said that night. Honestly... I can't blame him. I don't agree with him, but I see his point of view. And it hurts. It truly does. I feel so bad, but what else was I supposed to do? What else _could_ I do? I couldn't just Gangrel and Adam tear our family apart like they were doing... like they have.  
_  
Matt?_ Christian's voice rouses me from my thoughts. _Quit brooding for a little while and come feed with me._

I sigh and go to him. He taught me how to _veln_, or fly, the first week I was changed. It's easily the handiest skill of being vampire. I know bits and pieces of the vampire language, Arc Laud, as well, but not enough to be fluent. I don't want to be fluent.

Strangely enough, there are many people who know about vampires and the other creatures that make up this nightmare that is my new life. Some humans actually enjoy being fed off of, and they congregate in little "cafés", where we can go to eat without having to hurt anyone. Of course, some vamps don't give a fuck if a human gets hurt or dies and, honestly, who can stop them? The older vampires don't care if we murder - they actually support it, seeing humans more as cattle than beings with rights.

I guess the minority of us who prefer not to kill would be the hipsters of the vampire world. "I require my humans to be shade grown." "I only eat sustainably produced humans." It would be funny if I could find humor in anything at this point.

Christian tolerates my silence fairly well, and tonight is no exception. We go to a fairly well-populated café in the heart of Toronto, not the busiest but it is the quietest. My "father" of sorts disappears into the lower levels, where the "live feeding" takes place, and I am left on the ground floor. I refuse to live feed. I never have, and I never will. Instead, I go to the punch bowl.

Yes, it's a punch bowl. It's a large, elaborate fountain that keeps the blood warm and mixed properly. It is the only thing I will drink.

I take a glass and hold it beneath a stream, watching it hungrily as it fills up. My chest rumbles and I tip it to my lips quickly, downing it within moments.  
_  
Come down here._

No, Christian.  
_  
Fine. I'll tell you again, it's better this way._

I don't care.

He leaves me be and I stand beside a bookcase and sip from my glass. There are other vamps, humans, demons, here as well, but I don't pay any attention to them. I don't care, really. Some will inevitably try to invite me into conversation, but I politely disregard them every time. I'm waiting, I guess. Waiting for an end that will probably never come. It's not a bad life. I visit  
Dad a lot. In fact, I should do that tomorrow.

Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

Soon enough, Christian emerges from the lower levels and we return home. I clean the spotless kitchen idly and he goes... somewhere. Probably to tonight's show. I don't know if anyone else know he is vampire. I don't really care.

Eddie winds around my legs and I pet him, sitting on the couch so that he can jump into my lap for more love. He was a stray that Christian allowed me to take in, and he is my main companion at this point.

I turn on the TV and flip through the channels, Eddie purring in my lap and rubbing furiously against my hand. I kiss the top of his head and settle on _The Simpsons_. Just another night in waiting.

**Ω-Ω-****Reviews are greatly appreciated-****Ω-Ω**


End file.
